INMORTALES
by cieloskie
Summary: HASTA LOS DIOSES NECESITAN UN HEROE. Una gran guerra se avecina, los dioses del olimpo ya no pueden protegernos, esta vez necesitaran ayuda. 6 Chicos con nada mas en comun que ser hijos de dioses EXR, EXB, JXA
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, si sé que debería estar subiendo capítulos de mis otras historias, pero no pude evitarlo, después de ver immortals con mi kellan lutz y ver percy jackson en la televisión se me ocurrió y me puse a escribir. Cualquier parecido con alguna película pues es porque me inspiré en ellas. **

**Sumary Completo: HASTA LOS DIOSES NECESITAN UN HEROE. Una gran guerra se avecina, los dioses del olimpo ya no pueden protegernos, esta vez necesitaran ayuda. 6 muchachos con nada más en común que tener a dioses por padres deberán superar sus diferencias para poder salvar al mundo de la amenaza más grande a manos de hades el dios del inframundo. Para un dios el mayor orgullo será ver a sus hijos luchando por la libertad.**

**CAP 1.- TODA HISTORIA TIENE UN COMIENZO**

Por muchos siglos las historias de dioses y héroes griegos nos ha fascinadoy embelesado como ninguna. Sin embargo hoy en día no son más que mitos y leyendas pertenecientes a las antiguas civilizaciones que trataban de explicar la naturaleza del mundo y los orígenes y significado de sus propios cultos y prácticas rituales. Aquellos inmortales se han quedado en nuestras memorias para formar parte de ensoñaciones de un mundo que consideramos inexistente, no son más en la actualidad que historias, cuentos y fabulas, todas ellas para fascinar al mundo. ¿Pero es todo esto verdad? ¿La guerra de Troya nunca sucedió? ¿La historia de medusa nunca ocurrió? ¿El olimpo y sus dioses alguna vez existieron? ¿Existen? Hoy mi querido lector tienes que saber la verdad…

Año 2011 hoy vemos vestigios de una gran civilización griega, imponentes joyas arquitectónicas, bellas pinturas, obras literarias y esculturas monumentales, nos impresionan y cautivan. Parece todo esto de los griego algo ya lejano, algo ya no de nuestro tiempo. Pues déjeme contarles que no es así. Los dioses existen, viven en el olimpo, son muchos, pero 12 solamente forman parte de los dioses principales integrantes del consejo del panteón, también existen, las ninfas y todas aquellas criaturas que consideramos mitos, como los centauros y el Pegaso. Viven en armonía, cada uno con su respectiva labor y es Zeus el rey de los dioses a quien guardan respeto y lealtad.

El olimpo es el paraíso, el lugar más hermoso que se puedan imaginar, allí conviven los dioses principales y los menores. Grandes columnas se rigen y todo está adornado por oro y piedras preciosas.

La historia nos cuenta que al comienzo de los tiempo existían seres inmortales en el cielo, que al descubrir que podían matarse entre ellos dio lugar a una guerra, los victoriosos se hicieron llamar dioses, los perdedores titanes y fueron encerrados en las entrañas del monte tártaro, Durante mucho tiempo cada dios ha formado parte de grandes momento de la historia de la humanidad.

Los dioses son hermosos, siempre jóvenes, su apariencia es la de un joven de no más de 30 años. Existen los dioses grandes como Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, estos tres derrocaron a su padre que tenía sumergido el universo en un caos y trajeron paz y tranquilidad. Estos tres se dividieron la tierra en tres, Zeus el cielo y la tierra, Poseidón el mar y hades el inframundo.

Después de algunos conflictos Zeus se proclamó Rey y gobernante del monte Olimpo; es dios del cielo y el trueno. ES el Hijo menor de Crono y Rea. Hermano y marido de Hera, aunque tuvo muchos amantes. Su personalidad es recta, es el dios más justo de todos, responsable y por tanto el que menos se deja influenciar por las circunstancias que se susciten. Durante su gobierno ha implantado muchas leyes las principales son: el libre albedrio, la ley más poderosa del olimpo, ningún dios puede intervenir en la vida de los hombres con sus poderes pues se le castigara de la manera más terrible. Esta quiere decir que aunque los dioses gobiernan varios campos de la vida humana no pueden actuar directamente en la de una persona, es así que Ares su hijo puede provocar guerras y apoyar en estas a algún bando pero jamás podrá matar con su propia mano a los guerreros del bando contrario y nunca en su forma de dios. Aunque Ares muchas veces ha sido castigado por su padre por no cumplir la ley y por ello hay muchos tramos de la historia en que su destierro ha provocado paz en la tierra. Otra de sus leyes es la de que ningún dios puede crear lazos con un mortal, por ello los dioses no pueden ver ni hablar con sus hijos semidioses.

Poseidón es el señor de los mares y los terremotos. Hijo Medio de Crono y Rea. Hermano de Zeus y Hades. Casado con la nereida Anfitrite, aunque, como la mayor parte de dioses, tuvo muchos amantes. Poseidón tiene muchos hijos con mortales pero ninguno con dioses, a pesar de que tiene uno con una ninfa considerada diosa menor este hijo no es del todo inmortal. Es un gran dios, justo y responsable, pero de carácter mas impulso y arrebatado, se enoja con facilidad y es más pasional. También es alegre y bromista, el típico tío al que el sobrino busca por un consejo.

Hades Dios del inframundo, de los muertos y las riquezas de la tierra, esta siempre enojado y detesta vivir donde lo hace, está prohibido de salir del inframundo como castigo de Zeus. Odia a sus hermanos y su único deseo es la venganza.

Ares es el Dios de la guerra, la violencia y el derramamiento de sangre. Hijo de Zeus y Hera, Su amante es Afrodita su único y verdadero amor, pero ella está casada y lo suyo nunca pudo ocurrir. Por ese motivo quizás es tan rebelde y violento, le encanta jugar con los humanos a su antojo. Tiene muchos hijos mortales en el mundo, y con afrodita otros cuantos, pero en el olimpo dichos dioses se les reconocen como hijos de Hefestos el marido de afrodita. Por ese motivo el único hijo suyo considerado dios menor es lo único que verdaderamente aprecia y quiere.

Afrodita es la Diosa del amor, la belleza y el deseo. Hija de Zeus. Casada con Hefesto, aunque tiene muchas relaciones adúlteras, en especial con Ares. Es libertina y descarada, ama a ares pero lo suyo nunca ocurrió, por ello su carácter es caprichoso es celosa y manipuladora; tiene hijos en su mayoría con dioses por los que tiene preferencias, aunque por su carácter infantil no se puede decir de ella que es una excelente madre; aunque ningún hijo sea de su marido todos ante el olimpo son considerados hijos de Hefesto; solo tres de sus hijos son con mortales a quienes después de dar a luz nunca más vio ni se preocupó por ellos, también tiene una hija con un semidiós que corrió la misma suerte, se presume que con esta última, aunque se le permite verla porque no es mortal del todo, no lo hace porque si se le comprueba el adulterio podría ser castigada por el panteón o corte de dioses.

Atenea diosa de la sabiduría, la artesanía, la defensa y la guerra estratégica. Hija de Zeus. Es la hija predilecta de Zeus por ser la más sensata y sabía, Durante la historia siempre fue virgen y nunca tuvo hijos, hasta hace poco que se enamoró de un mortal y dio a luz a una niña que nunca pudo criar. Se presume que la ley de Zeus de no ver a sus hijos mortales es precisamente por los celos de que su hija se enamorara y tuviera descendencia.

Apolo es Dios de la luz, el conocimiento, la música, la poesía, la profecía y el tiro con arco. Hermano gemelo de Artemisa. Hijo menor de Zeus. Es una persona tranquila y sabia, el hijo varón predilecto de Zeus, mano derecha de este durante los últimos 400 años, durante dicho tiempo su comportamiento fue intachable hasta que se enamoró de una mortal y concibió un hijo lo que provocó la ira de Zeus, desde esa vez nunca más bajo a la tierra el motivo del estancamiento en las arte en la tierra.

Así hay muchos otros dioses que luego mencionaremos, lo más importante ahora es hablarles, sobre los semidioses, pues como ya vieron hay muchos en la tierra. Zeus de alguna manera los protege por ser seres espéciales, llenos de dones que muchas veces se convierten en héroes o trabajan en la casa blanca. Cuando su hija atenea se lo suplico Zeus decidió mandar a protectores para esto niños y construyo una escuela para enseñarles a manejar sus poderes y sus vidas largas pues envejecen con lentitud después de cumplir los 18. Esta escuela está escondida en alguna parte del mundo. Y allí se conocerán los héroes que a nosotros nos interesa conocer:

Emmett es hijo de Poseidón y una ninfa náyade llamada ammnisiades; las ninfas Aunque nunca mueren de viejas o por enfermedad, y pueden engendrar de los dioses hijos completamente inmortales, ellas mismas no son necesariamente inmortales, pudiendo morir de distintas formas. La madre de Emmett muere al nacer su hijo, que tiene su misma característica de inmortalidad. Por ello es uno de los pocos dioses que puede llegar a morir, vive en el olimpo junto a su padre hasta que un día es mandado a la escuela de semidioses en la tierra para escarmentar. Emmett es como su padre, algo impulsivo y bromista, su carácter rebelde le ha causado algunos problemas y su padre por recomendación de Zeus lo ha manado a esta escuela para castigarlo quitándole la vida de dios que ha llevado desde hace casi 3 siglos. Ahora el niño bonito y consentido del olimpo tiene que vivir sin sus acostumbradas comodidades y tendrá que enfrentar su vida en el mundo mortal, un mudo desconocido que lo hará cambiar.

Edward es hijo de Ares y de la cárites Aglaya Diosa menor de la belleza y asistente de Afrodita y Hera, aunque después de que esta se relacionara con Ares afrodita la repudio y termino asistiendo únicamente a Hera. A pesar de ser un dios menor es mandado a la escuela de semidioses por su abuelo Zeus por su irresponsabilidad y rebeldía. Edward es el mejor amigo de Emmett y después de meterse en problemas es castigado por Zeus, su carácter es cambiante el hecho de ser hijo de alguien como ares le da cierta crueldad y rebeldía pero Aglaya su madre es dulce y cariñosa lo que le da una dulzura y bondad que desespera a su padre. Es el orgullo de Ares, y más después de ser el responsable de la guerra fría, según este, la forma de manipular una guerra sin enfrentamientos y provocar el temor de que se desencadene una guerra mundial, la entidad y la gravedad de los conflictos económicos, políticos e ideológicos, que se comprometieron, marcaron significativamente gran parte de la historia de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Otro nivel de guerra del que Ares estuvo muy orgulloso.

Rosalie es hija de Afrodita y el hijo de un semidiós llamado Ticlio, que era hijo de apolo; es una inmortal, pero el hecho de que sea hija de un semidiós le da la característica de poder morir si alguien la mata; su padre murió asesinado por ares quien celoso de afrodita lo mato en la segunda guerra mundial, esto provoco que ares no pudiera por 10 años regresar a la tierra como castigo; afrodita nunca se encargo de ella, y esta jamás ha visto nunca a su madre. Fue criada por una ninfa y desde que tuvo edad suficiente vive en la escuela de los semidioses. Es la mujer más bella del mundo, y la más virtuosa, herencia de su abuelo apolo. Sin embargo es orgullosa y algunas veces caprichosa, su mayor deseo es alguna vez ver a su madre. Ares esta encaprichado de ella y desea hacerla suya, algo que podría desencadenar la furia de su madre o provocar una guerra entre dioses.

Bella es hija de Atenea y un mortal, fue cuidada por su padre hasta que este murió y desde allí vive en la escuela de los semidioses, ella dice haber visto a su madre, pero nunca la ha visto en su forma verdadera ya que está prohibido que un dios se relacione con su hijo mortal. Es sabia y dulce, con carácter y una gran estratega. Cuando Edward llega es atraída por el, pero la batalla que su padres tiene por ser antagonistas se traspasa a ellos, y siempre andan peleando.

Jasper es hijo de Apolo y una mortal, fue criado por su madre, vive con el hasta que se muda a la escuela de semidioses, al igual que todos los semidioses se presume que ha conocido a su padre pero nunca ha estado seguro de ello. Vive enamorado de Alice pero él se cree indigno de siquiera verla ya que por ser hija de quien es la considera en alguien inalcanzable.

Alice es hija de Zeus y una mortal, es especial por ser la hija de un dios mayor, sin embargo nunca ha visto a su padre y este jamás la ha buscado. Ella es dulce, inocente, cariñosa y bondadosa, por mucho tiempo fue considerada junto con Rosalie deidades en la escuela, la primera por ser hija de un dios y un semidiós lo que le da una mayor categoría y Alice por ser hija del rey de los dioses.

_**CATEGORIZACION **_

DIOSES MAYORES: Son los dioses rectores, triunfadores de la guerra que derroco a cronos, ellos son Zeus, Poseidón, hades y Hera

DIOSES PRINCIPALES: Son los demás dioses integrantes del consejo olímpico, son 9 entre ellos: Atenea; Vaco; Deméter; Artemisa; Afrodita; Ares; Hermes; Hefesto y Apolo.

DEIDADES ESPIRITUALES COMO LAS NINFAS, espíritus divinos que animan la naturaleza, convocadas a las reuniones de los dioses en el Olimpo. Aunque nunca mueren de viejas o por enfermedad, y pueden engendrar de los dioses hijos completamente inmortales, ellas mismas no son necesariamente inmortales, pudiendo morir de distintas formas.

DIOSES MENORES: son dioses que viven en el olimpo pero no forman parte del consejo. Aquí se subdividen:

- DIOSE MENORES EN PRIMER GRADO:

Hijos de dioses principales; como eros hijo de afrodita y Ares, son completamente inmortales. Gozan de todos los privilegios.

- DIOSES MENORES DE SEGUDO GRADO:

HIJOS DE DIOSES MAYORES CON NINFAS INMORTALES: Sus hijos son totalmente inmortales y de acuerdo a sus características adoptan la divinidad que los caracteriza para tomar su rol como dios de algo en la tierra. Como las cárites entre ellas Aglaya madre de Edward que era hija de Zeus y una ninfa oceánica

HIJOS DE DIOSES PRINCIPALES CON NINFAS INMORTALES. Sus hijos son totalmente inmortales y de acuerdo a sus características adoptan la divinidad que los caracteriza para tomar su rol como dios de algo en la tierra. (ejem. Ares y una nereida)

HIJOS DE DIOSES MAYORES CON NINFAS MORTALES, como ya se explicó no todas las ninfas son inmortales las náyade (madre de Emmett) son mortales y eso hace que la sangre de sus hijos no sea precisamente inmortal, esta categoría le da en muchos casos las mismas características que ellas, y sus hijos viven jóvenes hasta que sean asesinados y la única forma que mueran es por una flecha de oro en el corazón. Sus poderes los categorizan para poder ser dioses de algún rol en la tierra, pero su mortalidad solo los faculta a recibir el don de inmortalidad y ocupar un rol si un dios abdica. Es esta última categoría la que goza de nombramiento de dios en el olimpo y la tierra, sin hacer alusión a "menor". Este es el caso de Emmett. Hijo de Poseidón y una ninfa mortal como las Náyade.

- DIOSES MENORES EN TERCER GRADO (llamados dioses menores)

HIJOS DE DIOSES PRINCIPALES CON NINFAS MORTALES. Gozan de las mismas características de mortalidad que las de los Hijos de dioses mayores con ninfas mortales con la diferencia que estos mueren con una flecha de cualquier material en el corazón, a pesar de sus semejanzas no son llamados dioses como estos últimos si no dioses menores por razón de rango ya que ser hijo de los más poderosos otorgan más poder. Sus poderes los categorizan para poder ser dioses de algún rol en la tierra, pero su mortalidad solo los faculta a recibir el don de inmortalidad y ocupar un rol si un dios abdica. (ejm. Ares y una ninfa náyade)

HIJOS DE DIOSES MAYORES CON DIOSES MENORES EN SEGUNDO GRADO. Son totalmente inmortales. Pueden llegar a tener algún rol en la tierra si algún dios abdica. (ejm. Hera y Emmett)

HIJOS DE DIOSES PRINCIPALES CON DIOSES MENORES EN SEGUNDO GRADO; poseen inmortalidad, Pueden llegar a tener algún rol en la tierra si algún dios abdica su rol. El caso de Edward ya que es hijo de Ares un dios principal y Aglaya que era Hija de un dios mayor como Zeus con una ninfa inmortal

HIJOS ENTRE DIOSES MENORES EN SEGUNDO GRADO; poseen inmortalidad Pueden llegar a tener algún rol en la tierra si algún dios abdica. (ejm. Emmett y Aglaya madre de Edward)

- DIOSES MENORES EN CUARTO GRADO

HIJOS DE DIOSES CON DIOSES MENORES DE TERCER GRADO: poseen inmortalidad, Sin embargo es muy difícil que se conviertan en dioses y ocupen algún rol en la tierra.

HIJO DE DIOSES MAYORES CON SEMIDIOSES, Gozan de las mismas características de mortalidad que las de los Hijos de dioses mayores con ninfas mortales con la diferencia que estos mueren de cualquier forma. Aspiran a poder ser inmortales por gracia del olimpo. Sin embargo es muy difícil que se conviertan en dioses y ocupen algún rol en la tierra.

HIJOS DE DIOSES PRINCIPALES CON SEMIDIOSES, Gozan de las mismas características de mortalidad que las de los Hijos de dioses mayores con ninfas mortales con la diferencia que estos mueren de cualquier forma. Aspiran a poder ser inmortales por gracia del olimpo. Sin embargo nunca llegaran a convertirse en dioses y ocupen algún rol en la tierra. Este es el caso de Rosalie

HIJOS DE DIOSES MENORES CON SEMIDIOSES, son mortales, pero su vida es muy larga, algunas veces de más de 3 siglos. Pueden aspirar a vivir en el olimpo, y nunca serán dioses.

HIJOS DE DIOSES DE TERCER GRADO: poseen inmortalidad y a pesar de que se les atribuye roles en la tierra son de poca monta por tener dones insignificantes.

- SEMIDIOSES: es el hijo de un dios y un mortal se clasifican en:

Hijos de dioses mayores: son mortales pero su vida es larga, hasta casi tener 3 siglos. El caso de Alice, los únicos que pueden aspirar a vivir en el olimpo.

Hijos de dioses principales, son mortales pero su vida es larga, hasta casi tener 3 siglos. Pueden movilizarse por el olimpo y el inframundo.

Hijos de dioses menores, son mortales y a pesar de tener dones, llegan a una vejes común.

Hijo entre semidioses y semidioses con mortales ya no poseen ningún don

(Lo que puse como ejm es para darles una idea, no es que suceda realmente)


	2. CAP 2 EL CASTIGO

**Hola nuevamente, quería dar gracias a todos los que apoyaron el primer capitulo y quieren leer un poco más, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia… disfrútenla**

**CAP 2.- EL CASTIGO**

POV EMMETT:

El olimpo… no hay lugar en el universo más bello y majestuoso que este lugar, Las verdes llanuras eran interrumpidas solo por colinas, frondosos bosques y bellas cascadas de agua cristalina y lagos o pantanos de densa profundidad, el cielo del azul más bello, y acrópolis y palacios de estilo griego alzándose en cada colina revestidas de oro y piedras preciosas; todo aquí era majestuoso; Me encantaba vivir aquí, en realidad no me gusta mucho bajar a la tierra, los humanos son aburridos y no te aguantan nada, se desesperan por cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no se relajan?

- su deidad, acaba de llegar su alteza Edward- dijo una de mis sirvientas

- hazlo pasar… ¿Qué esperas?- le dije sin voltear a verla, el paisaje que tenía desde mis aposentos en la acrópolis de Poseidón aquí en el olimpo tenia las mejores vistas, justo hacia los lagos del norte, los más azules, la obra de arte de mi padre. Porque Poseidón es mi padre, y es el mejor padre de todos, era comprensivo y alegre y siempre estaba allí para mí; tengo muchos hermanos, pero ninguno tiene la categoría de dios que yo ostento, todos son semidioses y nunca me han permitido acercármeles, por eso Edward que es mi mejor amigo es como un hermano para mí.

- ola broo- grito en la puerta mi mejor amigo al entrar- ¿Qué tan aburrido está el principito del olimpo para divertirse?- me dijo mientras se recostaba en uno de mis sofás y se llevaba unas uvas a la boca de forma perezosa

- espero que lo que se te haya ocurrido no me meta en problemas- le dije caminando hasta él; cada excursión con mi viejo amigo era un nuevo castigo

- ¿yo cuando te meto en problemas?- preguntando cara de inocente e indignación

- tienes tiempo para que te de la relación o te la mando por correo- le dije estirándome en mi asiento y colocando los pies en la mesa de centro

- a mí no me culpes… que el que provoco el tsunami fuiste tú no yo- dijo poniendo cara de ofendido

- pero fue tu idea y me persuadiste a hacerlo- le dije, ese tsunami me causo muchos problemas

- yo no te persuadí a nada, solo lo mencione y después de que negaras una vez aceptaste a la segunda, seamos conscientes de que no se te tiene que insistir a ti mucho, eres la persona más fácil que conozco, pero pobres indoneses… lo que provocas por estar jugando- me dijo con falsa seriedad

- primero no soy fácil… solo no me gusta hacerme de rogar y segundo fue tu culpa y mi padre por casi me mata- le dije aterrado, solo recordar el tridente a un centímetro de mi hermoso rostro

- al principio, luego te miro con tanto orgullo…. Jajaja, su pequeño hijito es tan poderoso que solo se dio un clavado y provoco la mayor inundación de los ultimo 100 años- me dijo riendo

-no le veo la gracia, con todo y el orgullo que lo embargo estuve castigado 2 años… bueno, ve al grano ¿Qué quieres?- le dije poniéndome en pie y camine hacia mi pequeño bar para servirme una bebida

- te vine a buscar para ir a dar un paseo por corea, están en conflictos y papa dijo que podía ir a divertirme un toque- dijo emocionado, solo ares el dios sanguinario de la guerra le da ese tipo de diversión a un hijo.

- que dijo tu abuelito con ello- le sonreí, él quien también lo hacía cambia su rostro a uno de dolor, Zeus que de abuelito no tenía nada porque parecía tener nuestra edad en apariencia era la imagen paterna para mi amigo ya que su padre se metía en más problemas que nosotros.

- no lo sabe, no haré nada ilegal, acompáñame- me dijo logrando sonreír nuevamente

- bien, siempre que no me metas en tus líos… espera y me cambio- dije y con un crack de mis manos la túnica dorada que llevaba cambio por un vestuario acorde al siglo, unos jean gastados, un polo blanco y una chaqueta de cuero. Edward hiso lo mismo llevando una nueva vestimenta, unos pantalones negros y un polo negro- pero te juro que si me metes en algún problema te pongo de juguete de tiberio- le dije mirándolo malévolamente, este trago con dificultad, mi mascotita como papé lo llamaba ere realmente intimidante… bueno que kraken no lo era

- Tiberio está muy feliz en el fondo del mar…- dijo sonriendo con dificultad- ahora ¿me haces los honores?- pregunto haciéndome una reverencia, reí por su acción

- ¡ya payaso!- reí empujándolo y con un chasquido de mi mano desaparecimos del lugar.

Unas horas más tardes Edward y yo llegamos agitados al palacio… en la que nos habíamos metido. Estoy seguro que esta vez mi padre me colgaría atravesado con un tridente de la torre más alta del panteón o me arrojaría al kraken sin piedad.

- será mejor que yo me vaya, si Zeus se entera que estuve involucrado me partirá el trasero con un rayo- dijo muy nervioso y sin dejarme decir una palabra desapareció.

- ¡Emmett!- retumbo en todo el olimpo la voz de mi padre… ¿Qué no estaba de viaje por el atlántico en su palacio de las profundidades del mar en el triángulo de las bermudas?. Un torbellino de agua se instaló en medio de mi recamara, provocando que todo comenzaba a volar, hasta que al disiparse apareció el hombre… sí el hombre… mejor dicho el dios. Era un poco más alto que yo, tan fornido y musculoso como yo, en realidad yo era su vivo retrato solo que su cabello era dorado y el mío era como el de mi madre negro. Teníamos los mismo ojos, dicen que son los más azules y cristalinos del mundo. Llevaba su armadura dorada y su tridente en la mano, el solo lleva el tridente y esa armadura cuando tiene sesión en el consejo o cuando de una batalla se habla.

- ¿papi?- pregunté tratando de sonreír para disipar la tensión

- dime que no estuviste en Japón- dijo con una voz fría y seseante

- técnicamente estuve en corea…- dije tratando de sonar despreocupado pero no pude decir más porque una fuerza potente me empujo hacia la pared y mi padre lanzo el tridente, cerré los ojos porque pensé que era mi final pero después del golpe quede colgando entre las dos puntas del tridente con mi cuello en medio.

- ¿provocaste sí o no ese tsunami?- jamás lo había visto tan enojado, estaba furioso

- fue una inocente pelea la que provoco el terremoto, luego resbale y caí al mar ¿sabes que las dos cosas no son buena combinación?- pregunte tratando de sonar inocente, es la verdad, Edward y yo nos divertíamos en la guerra civil de corea cuando el tonto quería inmiscuirse trate de evitarlo y comenzamos a discutir, la discusión paso a ser un juego y comenzamos a pelar inocentemente hasta que nuestras fuerzas no fueron medidas y cuando lance a Edward con fuerza llego a caer en Japón, no medí la fuerza y eso provocó un gran terremoto, me reí tanto que cuando llegue a ver que le había pasado resbale de la colina y caí al mar, las dos cosas provocaron uno de los peores tsunamis del pacifico.

- esto no puede seguir así- dijo y con un movimiento de su mano el tridente me soltó y desapareció, caí pesadamente al suelo

- de verdad no fue mi intensión- me disculpe, arrodillándome en muestra de sometimiento

- esto es demasiada irresponsabilidad Emmett, lo siento, pero te iras de aquí- me dijo con voz pesada, inmediatamente levante mi vista consternado

- ¿me estas botando de la acrópolis?- pregunte aterrado, es mi padre no se puede deshacer de mi

- no… del olimpo- dijo inmutable

- pe… pe… ¿pero dónde voy a vivir?- pregunté desesperado poniéndome en pie

- durante un tiempo hasta que madures en la escuela de semidioses- dijo dándome la espalda y caminando hacia al salida

- ¡no soy un semidiós!, ¡soy un dios!, ¡hijo de Poseidón!- grite enervado

- ¡lo sé!, pero necesitas disciplina y una dosis de mundo real, cuando madures regresaras a ocupar tu puesto como el hijo del dios posesión, mientras… disfruta de una vida mortal- dijo con indiferencia

- ¡¿sin poderes?- pregunte aterrado, no puedo vivir sin poderes

- tendrás tus poderes, pero no podrás utilizarlos; iras a una escuela Emmett, tiene sus reglas y las vas a respetar si quieres regresar y que de una vez por todas el consejo te otorgue la inmortalidad- dijo sonando un poco más calmado y girándose a mirarme, ¿la inmortalidad? Yo era inmortal pero una flecha de oro en el corazón me la podía quitar, y para que esa debilidad desapareciera tenía que recibir la gracia del consejo… ¡tonterías!

- es un chantaje- murmure evitándole la mirada

- es un incentivo… hagamos un trato, un año allí sin quejas de parte de los maestros y yo me encargo de que el consejo te de la inmortalidad… sabes muy bien que no te la han dado por que no dejas de meterte en problemas- me dijo caminando hacia mí y colocando una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo dijo- hijo, yo quiero verte algún día en el consejo como un dios de la talla del mismo Zeus, sabes que como hijo mío tu ocuparas inmediatamente un puesto allí, lo único que te falta para ocuparlo es que se te otorgue la inmortalidad, pero no me ayudas en nada para convencer al consejo con tu comportamiento… ve allí abajo y demuéstrales que eres lo suficientemente responsable y merecedor de otorgarte lo que deceas- un silencio incomodo nos embargo

- ok, no tengo otra opción… acepto- le dije después de un largo minuto en silencio

- alista tus cosas… te vas hoy mismo- me dijo y en una neblina densa desapareció… ¡maldita sea! Solo esto me podía ocurrir a mí, vivir en la tierra con medias sangres.

EDWARD POV:

Suelo meterme en muchos problemas, es mi principal característica pero esta vez creo que nos pasamos de la raya, estoy seguro que si mi abuelo se entera de esto, me asesinara, poco a poco y de la forma más cruel. Cuando entre a la acrópolis de Ares, mi padre; me encerré sin decir nada a nadie en mis aposentos, cerré las cortinas de la habitación y me serví un vaso de whisky mientras prendí mi pantalla donde me permitía ver cualquiera cosa que quisiera en la tierra, y me puse a ver el tsunami y la consecuencias de este en Japón, sí que era una catástrofe…. En la que nos habíamos metido. Un remolino denso de humo se intensifico en una esquina de mi habitación y al disiparse apareció mi padre.

- ¿qué tal tu día hijo?- pregunto socarronamente, estaba vestido como de costumbre con una armadura dorada

- ahí, creí que estabas en oriente medio- le dije poniéndome en pie

- el viejo de Zeus me mando a llamar- dijo riendo dirigiéndose a mi bar para servirse una bebida

- ¿por qué?- pregunté asustado

- supongo que por el problema de Japón habrá consejo, ¿te enteraste?- dijo llevándose la bebida a la boca,- al parecer mi tío adorado provocó una catástrofe natural sin permiso del consejo- así se manejaban las cosas en el olimpo, los desastres naturales solo se podían dar por decisión unánime, y por razones fundadas, ¿Cuál es una razón? Que los humanos no se olviden de dios era una buena razón. No dije nada hasta que un fuerte estruendo y una luz dorada descendió de lo cielo y Zeus apareció imponente en túnicas de oro frente a nosotros, me arrodille ante su presencia, solo él y Poseidón se merecían ese honor. Mi padre solo agacho la cabeza un instante y la levanto inmediatamente. Su mirada se posó en mis ojos y con un movimiento de una mano aparecimos en Japón, mejor dicho volamos sobre Japón mientras lo sucedido aquella mañana pasaba ante nosotros, yo, Emmett y el tsunami, cuando terminó volvimos a aparecer en mi habitación.

- vete Ares- dijo con voz ronca

- padre, fue un accidente- dijo, solo recibió una mirada de Zeus para que sin chistar despareciera como un haz de luz hacia el firmamento

- no solo fue un tsunami, el planeta está viviendo una catástrofe nuclear por tus jueguitos inconscientes- dijo de forma enérgica con ira

- juro que...- trate de hablar sin mirarlo aun de rodillas

- no me jures nada, ya me canse de ustedes dos, desde que nacieron no me han causado más que problemas, ¿cuándo se supone que comienzan a madurar?… o lo hacen ahora o juro que los encierro en el infierno- dijo amenazante, levante la vista un instante, estaba furioso, de seguro el castigo me costaría

- fue accidente- fue lo único que pude murmurar

- ya no me vengas con esas absurdas respuestas… serás castigado igual que Emmett, el ya recibió su castigo y tu recibirás el mismo- dijo implacable

- ¿Cuál?- pregunte titubeante

- te iras del olimpo… a la escuela de semidioses que el olimpo tiene en la tierra- me dijo, sin palabras levante la vista, ¿me estaba desterrando?

- pero…- trate de refutar pero la mirada asesina que el rey de los dioses me otorgaba ahogo mi réplica- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunte agachando la mirada

- no lo sé… demuéstrame que si te mantengo con vida es por una buena razón y regresaras- dijo con voz neutra

- ¿Emmett ira también?- pregunte mirando el piso

- sí, mi querido hermano por fin puso mano fuerte, se harán compañía, y espero que juntos maduren y crezcan… y recuerda… una sola queja y jamás volverás al olimpo- y con esto último un rayo cayó a la tierra y el desapareció al instante, solo eso me faltaba, había salido de muchas, pero parece que mi suerte ya se iba agotando.

Unas horas más tarde, aparecimos en un bosque frondoso en sabe dios qué parte del mundo. Vestíamos como mortales y llevábamos un maletín cada uno. Ambos estábamos algo callados, ningún reproche, nada, simplemente con cabeza gacha directo a prisión.

- después de lo ocurrido, somos afortunados de que no se nos encerrar en el infierno, sin derecho a apelación- dije para disipar a tención

- esto es una pesadilla- dijo Emmett, jamás lo había visto tan serio- detesto la tierra, detesto a los mortales, quiero mi vida, esto es peor que el infierno

- tranquilo, solo es por poco tiempo… sobreviviremos- le dije dándole un suave golpe en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Caminamos hasta llegar a un arco de roca que en griego decía Escuela de semidioses. Al cruzar el arco parecimos en un campus, parecía una típica escuela norteamericana. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta, tocamos y un sátiro (mitad hombre mitad cabra) nos abrió.

- sus deidades bienvenidos- dijo emocionado mientras nos daba una reverencia, Emmett sonrió complacido, eso hasta que…

- No te inclines Seth , tenemos órdenes de no tener ningún trato especial con Emmett y Edward- dijo un hombre con bigote- mi nombre es Charly soy el profesor de batallas y su introductor por unos días- dijo ofreciéndonos la mano

- soy Edward- dije y luego señale a Emmett- él es Emmett- tomamos la mano del hombre para estrecharla

- vengan los llevare a sus recamara- no dijimos nada y lo acompañamos, caminamos con él sin decir una palabra. Los pasillos del lugar eran amplios y de colores vivases, Entramos a un amplio dormitorio con tres camas, había una pequeña sala con una mesa con tres sillas y un televisor de plasma de 30 pulgadas, era acogedor y moderno.

- este será su recámara, aquí duerme un muchacho que será su compañero, es un semidiós, su nombre es Jasper, estas son sus materias y horarios- dijo entregándonos unos pergaminos- el campus es inmenso, todo lo que ven hasta que se les pierda la vista, pueden pasar su tiempo libre como mejor deseen, no pueden salir de la escuela sin permiso y solo usaran los poderes necesarios, ninguno que evite acciones simples como cambiarse de ropa, eso lo harán con sus manitas- nos dijo- los días sábados pueden salir del campus, y pasear por la ciudad, como mortales, está prohibido utilizar los poderes fuera de estas paredes- se quedó callado mientras nos miraba detenidamente, luego rio sonoramente- los dioses no están muy felices con ustedes porque los han dejado conmigo que es peor que mandarlos con hades al mismo infierno, aquí se van a divertir a mí son… listo señoritas acomódense, ¿alguna pregunta?... vaya, los niños lindos del olimpo se quedaron sin palabra, ¡genial!- bufo y sin decir más salió

- ese hombre es irritante- dije poniendo mi maletín sobre la cama

- será mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado, así podremos hacer lo que queramos- dijo Emmett lanzándose sobre la cama y colocando sus manos en la nuca

- tienes razón, además el lugar no parce tan malo- dije mirando por la ventana una chica muy bella que luchaba con la espada con un muchacho rubio en uno de los jardines cerca al lago- la vista es increíble

- supongo que podemos sobrevivir- dijo Emmett, si las niñas estaban tan bonitas como la que veía definitivamente podía sobrevivir

JASPER POV:

Cada vez que me batía a duelo con esta mujer sí que me hacía sudar, una de las pocas mujeres que manejaba la espada como toda una experta; pero no me dejaría ganar, así que así me desmayara del cansancio no me rendiría.

- ¿cansada bella?- pregunte jadeante, mientras nuestras espadas cortaban el viento

- para nada- rio, esto será cansado, o eso creí cuando la voz de Tania nos detuvo.

- ¡paren! ¡Paren!- grito, Tania era la hija de Nike diosa de la victoria y un mortal- acaban de llegar los dioses Emmett y Edward

- Tania, solo son unos niños consentidos a los cuales papi castigo mandándolos aquí, recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle nada de adorarlos ni hacerlos sentir superiores, solo son unos alumnos más- dijo bella caminando hacia los vestidores- aun no acabo contigo jass- dijo viéndome sobre el hombro mientras se iba

- tu deberías ir a tu recamara porque serán tus compañeros de cuarto- me dijo sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí a mi recamara. Cuando llegue los encontré allí, el más alto y musculoso estaba recostado en la cama y el otro miraba por la ventana, ambos me miraron cuando entre.

- hola, soy Jasper- salude- ustedes son los chicos nuevos ¿verdad?

- soy Edward- dijo el de cabello alborotado de color bronce- y él es Emmett- dijo señalando al fortachon de la cama, el me miro y note que sus ojos eran increíbles, las leyendas eran ciertas, tenía los ojos tan azules como el mar.

- espero que estén cómodos, ya que seremos compañeros de cuarto me gustaría que nos llevemos bien- le dije amablemente, ambos muchachos me veían como bicho raro y sí que me sentí intimidado, por más que nos digieran que teníamos que tratarlo de forma normal, no se puede simplemente olvidar hijo de quienes son, en especial el fortachón, es un dios e hijo de Poseidón

- por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Edward sonriendo cálidamente- esto es nuevo para nosotros, y será duro, creo que necesitaremos algo de ayuda, en especial aquí serenito- dijo sonriendo a su amigo quien no dejaba de mirarme con desdén

- puedo ayudarlos en lo que quieran- le dije con entusiasmo

- ¿eres semidiós verdad?- pregunto Emmett de repente poniéndose en pie, tenía una voz ronca y su mirada era intimidante

- sí, mi padre es apolo- dije apenado- ¿hay algún problema con ello?- pregunte al notar el desdén con el que había dicho semidiós

- solo tenía curiosidad- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona

- mi tío apolo es muy buena gente- dijo Edward sonriente cortando la tensión instalada

- es un pretencioso que cree que nade es más bello y joven que el- dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca

- nunca lo conocí, ustedes lo conocen más que yo y soy su hijo- dije sonriendo incomodo

- eso pasa con la mayoría de personas que tienen como padre a un dios, pero tranquilo, yo tengo un padre que por cómo se comporta más parece mi hermano menor- dijo Edward riendo, reí por el comentario

- hijo de Ares, guau… eso debe ser genial ¿no?- dije sonriendo, Emmett hiso una mueca

- el 99 por ciento del mundo odia a mi padre, imagínate- rio a carcajadas- pero es un buen tipo

- Un real encanto, y una patada directo en las bolas- dijo Emmett y por ello recibió un golpe en la nuca departe de Edward.

- sus vidas han de haber sido muy excitantes- dije escondiendo mi emoción- mírense, conocen el olimpo, se relacionan con los mismísimos dioses, es genial

- según tengo entendido no debes adularnos- dijo Emmett volviéndose a recostar

- no lo hago, no miento al reconocerlos como lo que son, tu eres el hijo de Poseidón, el hijo más poderoso, hace siglos que no ha tenido ningún hijo con mortales así que no se tiene referencia de ningún semidiós hijo de Poseidón desde la era de Teseo, y nunca tuvo hijos con dioses hasta que te tuvo a ti, su único hijo- dije- y Edward eres un dios hijo del mismo ares, son la realeza en persona… eso es algo que no puede negarse

- hagamos algo, no me vueles a recordar quien es mi padre, y somos los mejores amigos- dijo Emmett mirándome suplicante- me revienta saber quién soy y estar aquí, es una humillación… no menciones a Poseidón y nos llevaremos bien

- trato hecho- dije y los tres reímos. Después de una conversación amena en donde los conocí mejor, y al descubrir que no eran tan prepotentes y antipáticos como en la primera impresión se dejaban entrever, los invite a conocer el campus

- la escuela es inmensa, los campos son infinitos- decía mientras acompañaba mis nuevos compañero a dar un recorrido por toda las instalaciones

- ¿y que hacen aquí para no aburrirse?- pregunto Edward mirando por todas las direcciones

- pues realizar muchas actividades, la principal es la batalla, aquí todos manejan la espada perfectamente- dije mientras cruzábamos el campo de futbol americano

- ¿futbol?- preguntó Emmett con incredulidad

- en Norteamérica es el deporte nacional, y por muy semidioses que seamos no dejamos de ser jóvenes del siglo XXI- dije riendo, lo que arranco sonrisas también de mis acompañantes

- Emmett jugo la super boul- dijo Edward haciendo que frenara en seco

- fue una travesura haces tres años, solo me trasforme en uno de los jugadores y lo hice, con un gran pase mio ganamos el campeonato, solo que Zeus gravo su rayo en mi trasero por ello- dijo Emmett con una mueca de dolor. Caminábamos conversando de banalidades cuando las voces jadeantes de una mujer y hombre llego hasta nosotros, caminamos un tramo más y pudimos ver a Rose, la mujer más bella que alguien tuviera el privilegio de ver, hija de afrodita tenía sus beneficios y nieta de mi padre apolo… bella, bella por todos lados era mi sobrina. Gire mi vista a mis acompañantes y ambas miradas estaban clavadas en mi amiga, miradas de lujuria como todas las miradas que se destinaran a Rose, y es que verla moviéndose como lo estaba haciendo, manipulando esa pesada espada, y deshaciéndose de todos esos muchachos con elegancia, con esas pequeñas prendas, con su cuerpo brilloso por el sudor, encendía a cualquier hombre que se jactara de serlo.

- cierren la boca, ella es inalcanzable hasta para ustedes- dije y ambos me miraron con incredulidad

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Edward

- la hija de afrodita y la hija de un hijo de apolo- respondí- o sea mi sobrina, así que dejen de entusiasmarse porque por más hija de Afrodita que sea, la principal característica que las diferencia es que ella mis queridos amigos no se acuesta con cualquiera

- vamos, debe ser igual de libertina que la madre, y si tiene solo la mitad de ADN de afrodita es todo lo que quiero entre mis sabanas- dijo Emmett con añoranza mirando con hambre en dirección de Rose

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte cuando entendí sus palabras

- que Emmett ya paso por las sabanas de afrodita- rio a carcajadas Edward, guau eso si no me lo esperaba

- ¿Quién en el olimpo no?- pregunto a la defensiva Emmett

- yo- respondió Edward con lastima

- eso porque si lo haces tu padre te asesina, sin importarle que seas su hijo… la obsesión que tiene con Afrodita es ya enfermiza- dijo Emmett caminando hacia rose

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunte deteniéndolo

- iré a presentarme- dijo Emmett divertido

- ni lo intentes- le dije y el freno en seco

- ¿por qué?- pregunto alzando una ceja con arrogancia

- es inalcanzable para todos, solo tienes que saber eso, ella jamás permitiría que te le acerques a más de 100 metros de distancia - dije, un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar

- inalcanzable para hombres como los que habitan esta escuela, yo soy diferente, soy un dios- dijo sonriendo divertido, me quede callado por un momento… si el iluso supiera que ella era un oráculo, esa sonrisita se le borraría más rápido que un rayo, permanecimos en silencio hasta que el grito ahogado de un hombre hiso que miráramos en dirección a rose, el ultimo chico había caído y rose cansada miraba hacia nosotros

ROSALIE POV:

Estaba completamente frustrada, el proyecto en el que trabajaba aún desde hace semanas no había alcanzado el éxito que quería, realmente estaba frustrada. Así que 6 muchachos me estaban ayudando a quitar mi frustración, una batalla me des estresaría. Cuando acabe con el último chico… sentí una voz que decía "inalcanzable para hombres como los que habitan esta escuela, yo soy diferente, soy un dios" mire hacia la esquina de donde provenía la voz y allí parado estaba Jasper y dos muchachos, el comentario lo había dicho uno de los intrusos, aquellas palabras me irritaron, habían sonado con tanta petulancia que me dieron ganas de degollar al insolente; seguro Jasper trataba de ahuyentarlo, el cree que mis visiones como oráculo se perderían si perdiera mi virginidad, es lo más normal que debería suceder y por eso me sobreprotege, pero eso no lo sabíamos a ciencia cierta; hacía ya muchos años Carlisle me dijo que el pequeño presente de apolo quizás había previsto que por ser hija de afrodita, y ya que la seducción y la lujuria era una de sus características, yo como hija suya no me mantendría virgen por mucho tiempo, y que por ello quizás perder mi virginidad no me quitaría mis visiones; sin embargo eso no me importaba, yo era virgen, yo era distinta a mi madre, para mi la pasión y los bajos placeres de la vida no me gobernaban… trate de despejar mi mente y me fije en los intrusos, uno tenía el cabello bronceaso y el otro era alto de cabellos negros y sus ojos eran muy luminosos, de un azul como el mar… el hijo de Poseidón, lo identifique inmediatamente. Camine hasta ellos por curiosidad

- vaya, vaya, vaya… nuestras nuevas… eminencias- dije caminando pausadamente hasta estar frete a ellos

- rose, ellos son, Emmett y Edward, les enseñaba el colegio- dijo sonriéndome con cariño

- escuche que les hablabas de mí, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que detesto que me mencionen en sus conversaciones- dije bromeándole

- solo preguntamos quien eras, ya que tu belleza no es fácil de ignorar- dijo Edward sonriéndome seductoramente

- se presentarme sola- dije cortante- mi nombra es Rosalie, pero si me dicen así, terminarán amarrados en el monte más alto en libia- dije amenazadoramente- prefiero que me llamen Rose

- bello nombre, pero la flor no hace honor a tú belleza- dijo Edward tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labio le dio un beso con delicadeza- es un honor conocerte

-¿siempre eres así de adulador?- sonreí con perspicacia mientras me soltaba con brusquedad

- solo cuando de mujeres hermosas se habla- dijo Edward sin dejar de sonreírme, ya incomodaba esa sonrisita perfecta

- solo cuando de mujeres se habla- rectifico Emmett con algo de molestia, el comentario me robo una sonrisa, me fije en quien se llamaba Emmett, no pude evitar verlo a los ojos, eran de un color extraño, parecía que miraba el mar, pero un mar limpio y cautivador y el brillo que tenía daba la sensación de que se movía al vaivén de las olas

- no le haga caso mi bella dama, has alegrado mi día, creí que este lugar era aburrido, pero ningún lugar que fuera engalanado con tu belleza puede ser denominado aburrido- dijo Edward de forma melosa, tanta que me hostigó

- yo lo denominaría al lugar cautivador, excitante y afrodisíaco- sonrió Emmett comiéndome con la mirada

- vaya, vaya, lo que decían de ustedes no era del todo incorrecta… son tan idiotas que creen que sus palabritas cursis llevan a todas las mujeres loquitas directas a su cama- dije riendo falsamente

- la rubia tiene humor… ¿eso lo heredaste de tu madre?- preguntó el fortachos, sonriendo con malicia, ¿se atrevió a llamarme rubia?

- me engendró, de allí a llamarla madre… es demasiado- dije con molestia por su actitud tan irritante

- debes ser muy feliz por el ADN que tienes, solo la hija de Afrodita podría comparase en belleza con la de ella, tu hermosura es mucho más exquisita que la de tu madre- murmuro Emmett seductoramente

- ¿la conoces muy bien verdad?- pregunte, sería raro que algún hombre en el olimpo no hubiera pasado por las sabanas de mi madre, pero tener conocimiento de ello me molestaba

- íntimamente- dijo Edward riendo por lo bajo, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra comprobarlo, sentí un asco por ello

- un poco- hablo con voz alta Emmett

- íntimamente, espero que te hiciera provecho… y hazme un favor, si la vez algún día, dile que se valla al demonio… te veo luego Jasper- dije y camine molesta hacia mi dormitorio, cada vez que de mi madre hablaba me ponía mal, ¿hasta cuándo?, tenía que hacer que ella dejara de afectarme. Mi madre no me quería y nunca le importe y a eso debía agregarle lo libertina, zorra y descarada que era.

BELLA POV:

Después de mi entrenamiento matutino, camine hacia mi recamara, me di un baño y mientras me cambiaba Rose entro a la recamara.

- ¿algún problema?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá, estaba molesta, se le notaba a kilómetros

- no me pasa nada- dijo mientras me cepillaba el cabello

- sigues molesta por lo de tu proyecto- dije al recordarlo

- maso, pero no es del todo, me cruce con los nuevos y la verdad me sacaron de quicio- dijo muy molesta, verdad los nuevos ¿Cómo serán?

- aun ni les hablo, según me han dicho algo engreídos son- dije mientras me sujetaba el cabello

- ¿engreídos?, no, son prepotentes, arrogantes, petulantes, presuntuosos y creen que todas la mujeres babean por ellos- dijo poniéndose de pie con exasperación, sí que la habían alterado

- te cayeron mal, no tienes que demostrarlo tan efusivamente- dije riendo- vamos, iremos a la alberca y nos relajaremos, dije tomándola de la mano. Unos minutos más tarde estábamos en un jacuzzi relajándonos. No hablamos, solo teníamos los ojos cerrados y disfrutábamos de el momento

- ¿podemos acompañarlas?- preguntó una voz que no reconocí así que abrí mis ojos lentamente y unos ojos verdes muy bellos me enmudecieron

- ¿quieren bañarse en el jacuzzi?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce Rose

- ¿si no los permiten?- preguntó el chico de los ojos verdes

- bella, te presento a Edward y Emmett los nuevos, ella es mi amiga, Bella- nos presentó muy amablemente Rose, algo preocupante porque solo era así de condescendiente cuando su maquiavélica cabecita planeaba algo

- ¿y qué dices podemos meternos al jacuzzi?- pregunto el que se llamaba Emmett, guau que ojos

- claro- dijo poniéndose en pie así que la seguí, la mirada de los chicos pasaron sin pudor por cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, ellos comenzaron a quitarse las camisetas y dejaron al descubierto unos cuerpos perfectamente marcados y esculpidos, no pude evitar sonrojarme pero Rosalie parecía inmutable- nosotros ya nos retirábamos- termino de decir Rose, el rostro de los muchachos era un poema, los bobos creyeron que compartiríamos el jacuzzi- el jacuzzi es todo suyo- dijo cuándo paso por el costado del fortachón- disfrútenlo- concluyo y colocándonos el pareo la seguí

Ya por la noche estaba frente a una de las fogatas leyendo un libro cundo alguien se sentó a mi lado, pose la mirada en el muchacho que me sonreía, y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo es muchacho era muy guapo

- Fue de muy mala educación que nos dejaran botados allí- dijo mientras se llevaba un sorbo de cerveza a la boca

- primero, está prohibido tomar alcohol en el campus y segundo Fue idea de rose- dije cerrando mi libro

- ¿tu si queráis que compartiéramos el jacuzzi?- pregunto levantado una ceja con suspicacia

- no dije eso, solo simplemente les hubiera dicho que no- dije resolutiva

- bueno, tu amiga puede ser muy bella pero tiene un humor inaguantable, ¿es ella así siempre de malhumorada?- pregunto con una falsa seriedad que hiso que riera

- no, a decir verdad suele ser muy dulce, pero tú y tu amiguito la irritan- le conteste sonriéndole

- ya, solemos tener últimamente ese efecto en todos, por eso estamos aquí- dijo con una mueca de resignación

- ¿por qué los botaron del olimpo?- pregunte con curiosidad

- bueno, ¿te enteraste de lo de Japón?- pregunto avergonzado… oh por dios ellos fueron

- ¡oh por el mismo Zeus! ¡Ustedes lo hicieron!- grite alarmada

- fue un accidente, pero Zeus no creyó que lo fuera, así que nos mandó aquí- me conto abatido

- ¿y tu padre no intercedió?- pregunte

- papá, se mete en tantos problemas como yo y apenas puede zafar de los suyos como para lidiar con los míos, créeme a veces pienso que me crie solo- dijo no sé si bromeando y con seriedad, de cualquier forma su comentario le arranco una sonrisa y a mi también

- como la mayoría de los que estanos aquí- le dije

- ¿de quién eres hija?- pregunto, verdad no le había dicho

- atenea- respondí, y su sonrisa cambio a ser una mueca de fastidio

- ¿Qué?- pregunto con los ojos como platos- es virgen- aclaro

- pues desde hace mucho que ya no, soy su hija créeme- dije poniéndome en pie

- papa morirá de la risa, no es perfecta, la gran atenea no es perfecta- dijo riéndose divertido

- tu padre y mi madre se llevan de los pelos… ¿verdad?- pregunte molesta por como reía

- sí, son siempre contrincantes, enfrentándose en bandos diferentes- dijo sin dejar de reír

- claro, pues creo que la antipatía se lleva en la sangre y se hereda- dije recogiendo mi saco del suelo y di unos pasos hacia el edificio

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó confundido dejando bruscamente de reír y congelando una sonrisa de consternación

- nada, solo hacia un comentario… adiós su deidad- le dije con desde y lo deje parado consternado

EMMETT POV:

Nunca nadie, ninguna mujer humana o no, me ha rechazado, y esta rubia sexy petulante y engreída lo hiso y no una si nos dos veces, estaba que echaba fuego por los ojo; me senté en el gras de la pradera y comencé a pensar, como soportaría una año allí extrañaba mi casa, ya se que haría… si rose era el desafío lo tomaría, genial, estaba planeando cual sería mi paso para acercarme a ella cuando la vi caminando hacia lo alto de la colina, subía y lo hacía mirando hacia todos lados como si temiera que la siguieran, ¿Qué escondía?¿se iría a encontrar con un hombre clandestinamente?, típico de su madre; camine guardando mis distancias hasta que llegamos a lo alto, de repente la perdí de vista; comencé a mirar a todos lados cuando una golpe en mi baja espalda y una presión en mi cuello hiso que callera de rodillas; ella estaba tras de mi con su brazo enrolando mi cuello y una daga de oro haciendo presión en mi yugular

- ¿Siempre sueles seguir a las mujeres como un psicópata?- murmuro amenazante en mi odio, su aliento me crispo la piel

- ¿siempre saludas a las personas con una daga en su yugular?- pregunte mirando de reojo la peligrosa arma

- no… tuviste suerte, casi siempre se las clavo sin saludar primero- dijo con voz siseante… estaba loca, no había duda que lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de desquiciada y pobre de mí porque era jodidamente hermosa y me gustaba.


	3. CAP 3: MUJER BENDITA

Agradecimientos a toso los que me mandaron reviews : crematlv19, CaMuChI, Skuld Dark, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Musa-23b, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, JosWeasleyC y sayna cullen quien me mando una referencia de Afrodita, y tiene s mucha razón, pero refutando tu aportación hay dos historias acerca de cómo nació Afrodita y una de ellas es que es hija de Zeus, me gusto esa para la historia porque le da una humanidad a los dioses y le quita la extra fantasía, que la hace poco creíble. Acerca de cuándo actualizo, trato de hacerlo lo más pronto, pero tengo otras historias y eso evita que pueda hacerlo con la velocidad que me gustaría, aun así intentaré no hacerlos esperar mucho.

**CAP 3: MUJER BENDITA**

EMMETT POV:

Sabía que aquella arma no podía dañarme, pero si podía causarme mucho dolor, y más viniendo de alguien como Rose; sopese mis obsesiones de cómo zafarme de la incómoda situación; vamos, tenía a una niña amenazándome con un arma punzocortante… eso era denigrante.

- ¿siempre saludas a las personas con una daga en su yugular?- pregunte mirando de reojo la peligrosa arma

- no… tuviste suerte, casi siempre se las clavo sin saludar primero- dijo con voz seseante

- vaya, debo ser muy afortunado- dije sonriendo irónico, parce que ella también lo hiso porque aflojo el agarre y eso me permitió hacer lo único que tenía opción a hacer, tome sus mano, la jale levemente hacia un costado, ella cayo al gras y yo me coloque sobre ella; ahora yo era quien tenía la situación en mis manos, estaba a mi merced; la mire detenidamente, tenía su rostro a unos centímetros de mí, era muy bella, con un rostro perfecto pero estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos

- ¿qué rayos estás haciendo imbécil?- dijo con sus manos en mi pecho tratando de empujarme pero no se lo permite, me apreté más a ella

- no deberías bajar la guardia bonita, puedes terminar sometida- dije, rayos tenia los labios más tentadores que había visto en mi vida, me perdí en ellos y sin poder evitarlo acerque mi rostro para probarlos, pero ella me empujo y caí a un costado… debía seguir mis recomendaciones y no dejarme engatusar y bajar la guardia

- vuelve a cercarte a mí y juro que te castro- dijo, rápidamente se puso en pie y empuño la daga con fuerza mientras me miraba con odio

- auch, ni siquiera bromees con eso- reí poniéndome en pie también

- ¿dime que diablos haces aquí y porqué rayos me seguías?- pregunto enfurecida, se veía muy linda como toda una gatita sacando las uñas, su actitud solo aumentaba mi libido

- no te seguía, tomaba el sol y te vi caminar muy sospechosamente… solo tuve curiosidad- dije caminando hacia ella, pero al notarlo dio un paso hacia atrás

- ¿nunca te han dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato?- pregunto relajándose bajando la daga

- en vista de que no puedo morir muy fácilmente, no va conmigo ese dicho- le dije y di otro paso hacia ella, esta vez no se movió

- vuelve por done viniste sirenito- dijo y se giró dándome la espalda para seguir caminado a lo alto de la colina

- auch, ¿sirenito?, de verdad eres muy ofensiva- dije fingiendo estar ofendido exageradamente, ella se giró hacia mí y camino hasta estar a centímetros de mi

- te lo voy a decir por última vez, ya déjame en paz, o te juro que lamentaras haberte cruzado en mi camino- dijo de forma amenazante

- ¿ya te dije que eres muy bonita?- pregunte pasando mi mano por un lado de su cintura

- ¡habla ya! ¿Que buscas?- dijo y con una maniobra tan rápida la tenía muy cerca con su daga en mi cuello

- deja de jugar con esa cosa- dije ya poniéndome nervioso, esa daga en serio intimidaba ¡rayos!

- ¿te da miedo?- susurro cerca a mis labios; guau, esa nena sabia como cortarte el hilo de los pensamientos

- ni en broma, pero la gente civilizada no tiene conversaciones con un cuchiiillo en su cuello- rayos ¿ese fue un chillido de mi garganta?, ella sonrió, ¡maldita sea tenía una sonrisa perfecta!

- ok, ¿tienes curiosidad de que estoy haciendo sola por aquí?- pregunto con amabilidad bajando su daga, ¿Qué tramaba?

- bueno eres una mujer y no deberías estar sola por estos lares- dije sonriéndole seductoramente

- ¿me veo demasiado frágil que temes por mi seguridad?- pregunto pasando su lengua por su labio inferior tan sensualmente que mis pensamientos divagaron unos segundos

- yo, yo so…, so…, solo- ¡rayos! ¿Tenía que tartamudear ahora?, ¡maldita sea! Pero no podía dejar de ver esos labios y esos pechos, y ¡maldita sea concéntrate!

- ya deja de mirarme así, ¿si en verdad vienes a ver qué hago aquí sola?, seria genial que me digiera Cuál es tu hipótesis- dijo con tranquilidad, lo pensé un instantes, ¿Cuál era mi hipótesis?

- supongo que algún chico te espera- no pude evitar decir lo que dije

- ¿tú crees que subo a lo alto de la colina para acostarme con alguien?- pregunto habiendo un puchero encantador, esa imagen de niña inocente era de mas pecaminosa

- bueno cualquier hija de afrodita disfrutaría sus ratos libres acompañadas de un hombre, de sus caricias, mientras enrollas tus piernas en sus caderas y él se introduce en ti una y otra vez escuchándote jadear y enloquecer de la pasión- dije mientras me acercaba y le acariciaba una mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y disfruto aquella caricia; ¡maldita sea! si no hacia lago la haría mía en ese mismo instante como un maldito animal

- y supongo que a ti te encantaría ser ese hombre ¿verdad?- dijo abriendo sus ojos lentamente brillosos y con esa voz tan suave y apasionada

- ¿a qué hombre no?, cualquiera estaría matando por ser el afortunado de estar dentro de ti- le dije pasando un mano por su baja espalda y acercándola a mí con suavidad, para que sintiera lo duro que me ponía con solo imaginarme dentro de ella

- bueno, yo también me siento intrigada por saber cómo me harías gritar – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mis pectorales y bajando hasta detenerse en mis pantalones- supongo que lo que dicen de ti es cierto, eres una animal en la cama todo lo que una mujer desea- dijo colocado su mano por fuera de mis pantalones en mi miembro, no pude evitar gemir por el contacto

- seguro que puedo confirmarte eso- dije mientras acariciaba sus labios y me acercaba a ella para poder probar sus labios

- pues…. Primero me aviento sin para caídas de un avión- dijo y no supe más cuando su rodilla fue parar directo allí en donde hasta a un dios le dolía- y espera sentado porque jamás me tendrás en tu cama imbécil- dijo y luego con un movimiento ágil paso su daga por mi mejilla y vi que unas gotas de sangre caían al gras donde estaba arrodillado del dolor en mi entrepierna- vuelve a acercarte a más de un metro de mí y juro que el corte no será en tu rostro de niño lindo si no allí donde ahorita te retuerces de dolor- sin poder articular palabra levante la vista y pude observar como con paso firme se perdía en el bosque. Unos minutos más tarde y después de encontrar el lago me arrodille en la orilla, sangraba de la mejilla y el dolor en mi entrepierna no había desaparecido

- guau, con quien allá sido la lucha te dejo trizas- escuché la voz de Edward tras de mí, lo único que me faltaba es que me viera en este estado y se burlara de mi

- rose- fue lo único que pude decir adolorido

- ¿fue rose, pero si es una inocente dama?- pregunto riendo burlonamente

- esa niña no tiene de dama nada, es arisca y ágil la muy canija- dije presionándome la entrepierna porque el dolor no cesaba

- tiene un corte aquí- dijo señalando mi mejilla, pase mi mano y mire mis dedos llenos de sangre

- genial- dije y con un movimiento de mi mano una pequeña esfera de agua del porte de una canica se elevó en el aire la tome con cuidado y la coloque en mi mejilla esparciéndose un segundo después ya no había herida

- a veces me gustaría ser tú, jamás tienes marcas de heridas- me dijo sentándose a mi costado, para mi padre y para mí el agua era curativa, aun así, aunque no dejaba ninguna marca, un pequeño dolor perduraba durante unas horas

- a ti tampoco te quedan marcas- le dije poniéndome en pie

- pero tardan en sanar tu solo colocas agua y ¡listo!, arte de magia- rio poniéndose en pie también

- aun así sigue doliendo, y el dolor en la entrepierna ni sumergiéndome en medio océano hará que deje de dolerme- le dije caminando hacia el campus, Edward me siguió

- ¿qué le hiciste para que te tratara así?- dijo viendo que aun presionaba mi entrepierna con las manos

- se está haciendo la muy digna, pero a mí no me engaña… lo peor de todo es que ya sabes como soy, cuando algo se me niega más me empeño en tenerlo y ahora lo que quiero es tener a esa zorrita gimiendo y gritando mi nombre- le dije con los dientes apretados

- no creo que sea tan difícil… Afrodita de echo es muy fácil y quien mejor que tú para decirlo si lo comprobaste, su hija debe de ser igual… solo está jugando, se divierte contigo, eso debe excitarla- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros

- eso espero… ¿y tú porque esa cara?- pregunte al darme cuenta que estaba algo incomodo

- porque a comparación tuya, si la hija es igual a la madre… voy tener mucho trabajo para meterla en mi cama- dijo con algo de impotencia en su tono de voz

- ¿de qué y de quien hablas?- pregunte confundido

- bella- dijo en tono suave

- ¿así que te gusta Bella?... ¿y quién es su madre?- pregunte

- atenea- me mantuve en silencio unos minutos hasta que estalle en risa, Atenea era la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia y la razón, así como de la guerra justa, era muy conocida y respetada en el olimpo, era todo una dama, y según sabía era virgen, ¿Cómo rayos me llego a enterar ahora que tiene una hija?

- dejo de ser virgen broo, y mi padre aun no lo sabe… sabes lo mucho que festejará que su querida hermanita dejo de ser tan pura como se jacta- empezó a reír divertido

- es raro que mi padre no me lo comentara, porque dudo que no esté enterado- le dije, el dejo de reír y volvió a ponerse serio

- bueno, su hija me gusta, es linda y sería un golpe maestro en el orgullo de su madrecita si terminara enredada conmigo- dijo esbozando una malvada sonrisa

- tú y tu padre tienen un gran problema con atenea… no entiendo porque la odias tanto- le dije casi llegando al campus, ya se podía divisar el edificio

- siempre está molestando y estorbando, metiendo sus narices donde no le incuben; en la segunda guerra mundial la desgraciada hiso que no pudiéramos invadir Inglaterra… aun le guardo rencor por ello y mi padre ni que decir, la detesta- me conto, nuevamente, ya sabía esa historia, aun así no entendía porque eso había creado tanto odio entre ellos

- estoy seguro que hallaras la forma para poder metértela en la cama amigo, usa tus encantos- dije riendo y dándole un leve golpe en el brazo lo suficiente para que se desestabilizara, el me empujo un poco en respuesta y así comenzamos a reír mientras nos empujábamos

- ya tenemos algo que hacer los dos para no aburrirnos en este lugar- dijo Edward cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio de las recamaras, ¿Qué rayos maquinaba esa mente diabólica?-meter a la cama a esas lindas nenas- continuo, porque no me lo imagine

- ¿es una apuesta?- pregunte haciendo más interesante su proposición, a mí me encantaban las apuestas

- no, ya perdí pues, tú tienes a la hija de la diosa más promiscua de toda la eternidad y yo a la hija de la diosa que ha sido virgen durante eones- rio Edward cuando caminamos por el pasillo que nos llevaba a la recamara

- ¿tienes miedo de que tus encantos no te funcionen?- pregunte riendo, el solo sonrió y negó levemente

- a mi nadie se me niega- dijo Edward con seriedad

- entonces hagámoslo, si la muñeca brava no atraca siendo directo, seguro con algo de romanticismo cae- dije, el asintió y así entramos a nuestra recamara

JASPER POV:

Unos días después de que llegaran los muñequitos del olimpo como muchas chicas le habían puesto a Edward y Emmett, las clases comenzaron ya con normalidad, hoy teníamos clase de estrategia, yo era bueno, pero el grupo de bella era genial, ella era la hija de la diosa de la estrategia, siempre ganaban, solo cuando ella no participaba podíamos hacerle competencia.

- acérquense muchachos- dijo nuestro profesor Cayo, él era un centauro

- tenemos dos integrantes nuevos, así que deberán ingresar a uno de los dos grupos… ¿qué te parece Jasper si ingresan a tu grupo?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí en señal de aprobación

- bien Jasper… haremos papilla a ese grupo- dijo Edward pasando su brazo por sus hombros

- ¿Quién es el líder de ese grupo?- pregunto Emmett, pero no me dejo contestar porque bella seguida de Rose y Alice salieron de la multitud, no se les veía el rostro porque llevaban sus cascos y se pusieron adelante

- ¿una mujer?- pregunto divertido Edward, por las curvas de sus trajes era fácil descifrar que se trataban de mujeres

- no es cualquier mujer Edward- le dije en voz muy baja, solo para ellos dos

- no cualquier, una con unas buenas curvas- rio Emmett, antes de que la sonrisa se borrara al ver que rose se quitaba el casco y dejaba suelta su rubia cabellera caer en cascada

- así que nuevos integrantes Jasper- dijo rose con voz neutra

- así nivelaremos las cosas- sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- no veo en que te podrían ayudar estos dos- dijo bella quitándose el casco

- ya te dije, a nivelar los equipos, ya no volverás a ganarme tan fácilmente- dije con poca seguridad de que lo dijera fuera verdad

- yo creo que solo te serán un estorbo ¿o no emmy?, ¿verdad que apenas puedes con una daga? - dijo rose sonriendo con suficiencia

- ¿estás muy segura de que puedes volver a ganarme?... malgeniada y presumida, combinación abrumadora, nadie me gana dos veces, nenita- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella lo suficiente hasta que pude acariciar su mejilla, ella aparto su rostro bruscamente

- ¿Quién es el presumido ahora?- pregunto rose de mala forma

- creo que deberíamos de preparar todo antes de que comience el juego- dijo Alice de forma pacífica y conciliadora

- Alice tiene razón, movámonos- dije y girándome camine hacia la colina, Emmett y Edward dudaron unos segundos pues habían seguido mirándose con las muchachas de forma asesina todo el tiempo.

BELLA POV:

Después de unos minutos en los que planeamos nuestra estrategia todos tomamos lugar en nuestros respectivos lugares; el juego trataba de una conquista, cada grupo tenía una bandera de un color, colocado en algún lugar del bosque, solo el grupo sabia donde estaba su estandarte, la misión consistía en conquistar el estandarte del equipo contrario. Yo me encargaría de custodiar el estandarte junto con algunos muchachos, rose lideraría al grupo que iría en conquista del estandarte del enemigo, y Alice la acompañaría. Cuando la trompeta que dio comienzo a la batalla comenzó a sonar, yo me senté en la colina mientras observaba desde ese lugar los alrededores de donde se encontraba ubicado mi estandarte, nadie se acercaba, así que todo estaba en calma, hasta unos 15 minutos cuando observe que alguien se cercaba, no mire bien quien era, aun así cuando este se acercaba peligrosamente a mi estandarte baje y me coloque frente a él.

- vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí- dije apuntándole con mi espada

- ¿en verdad piensas que me puedes detener?- pregunto sonriendo, ¡vaya! tenía una hermosa sonrisa

- lo intentaré- dije de forma sarcástica y comencé a atacarlo con mi espada, el me esquivaba con elegancia, y también empezó a atacarme, era excitante la pela, ambos éramos muy buenos, sus movimientos, eran limpios, y elegantes; después de unos cuantos minutos y de que varios guerreros de ambos equipos nos divisaran y rodearan para vernos pelear, un movimiento que no fui capaz de ver hiso que Edward me quitara la espada de las manos y se colocara a mi costado con el filo de espada en mi garganta.

- Qué no se te olvide que por muy hija de la diosa de la estrategia que seas, yo sigo siendo el hijo del dios de la guerra y he estado en más batallas que tú, mi vida- dijo y seguido me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para luego bajar la espada y caminar tranquilamente hasta mi estandarte, tomarlo y levantarlo mientras todos los del equipo contrario vitoreaban y celebraban el triunfo

- ¿Qué rayos pasó?- pregunto de repente Rose que recién llegaba con algunos cortes, tras ella Emmett venía sonriente algo igual de magullado que ella

- consiguió el estandarte, ¿no lo ves?- dije molesta

- tu trabajo era…- comenzó a hablar irritada

- sé cuál era mi trabajo rose y también se cuál era el tuyo- le conteste de mala manera

- estaba a punto de conseguirlo hasta que…- trato de excusarse pero Emmett la interrumpió

- ¿a punto?, en tus sueños barby, jamás hubieras pasado de mi- rio Emmett estruendosamente

- no me provoques- dijo encolerizada rose apuntándole con su espada

- ¡ya!… ¿no se casan de pelear?- pregunto Alice con preocupación

- quiero felicitar, al equipo de Jasper que consiguieron el estandarte y evitaron de que el suyo fuera conquistado- dijo el maestro haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- doy por terminada la clase, pueden irse a dar una ducha- todos comenzaron a movilizarse

- ¿me pueden explicar que rayos sucedió?- pregunto Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra recamara

- solo me gano, es bueno con la espada- dije muy molesta

- Emmett también es muy bueno, nos hicimos algunos corte pero la lucha era muy igualada, debo decir con pesar incuso que no utilizo todas su fuerzas, solo jugaba… me mantenía al margen- dijo rose con furia, la mire detenidamente y observe el corte de su mejilla que poco a poco desaparecía, eso de ser la hija de la diosa de la belleza tenía sus beneficios, como el que las heridas y las marcas no duraban mucho en su piel, siempre tenía que verse perfecta

- supongo que nos ganaron bien entonces- dijo Alice resignada

- pero no volverá a pasar- le aseguré- así me deje de llamar Isabella

EDWARD POV:

Una semana después, en las que mis intentos de acercamiento a bella fueron realmente infructíferos, peor aun después de humillarla en aquella batalla; Caminaba por las instalaciones de la escuela cuando me fije en un grupo, era ella que estaba con Alice y Jasper con unos arcos, me detuve un minuto para ver que tal era con las flechas y guau, supongo que era hereditario porque era muy buena, no fallaba siempre en el centro; comencé a aplaudir y los tres giraron a verme al mismo tiempo

- Bravo, debo decir que eres muy buena- le dije acercándome a ellos

- Jasper, ¿vamos a comer algo?- le pregunto la enana a Jasper y el asintió alejándose de nosotros

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿ahora espías a la gente?- pregunto guardando su arco en un maletín

- solo caminaba y te vi haciéndola de robín Hood- comente sonriente, ella me miro con cautela unos segundos y luego me ignoro caminando hacia el campus

- supongo que tú también eres bueno en el arco- asevero caminando delante de mí mientras yo la seguía

- arcos, espadas, lanzas, garrotes, armas de fuego, sables, metralletas, todas las armas que se te puedan ocurrir- dije jactancioso

- genial, supongo que ser el hijo de ares tiene su beneficio- dijo con voz neutral sin voltear a verme

- como dios de la guerra si- le dije, ella se detuvo y volteo a verme

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunto hastiada

- sé que fui un idiota por lo de tu madre, no debí burlarme- le dije lo más sincero y arrepentido que pude ser, en verdad me causaba mucha gracia lo de Atenea pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo

- ¿sabes? al final creo que no eres como tu papá- dijo y siguió su camino, haciendo que volviera a perseguirla

- ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunte intrigado, ¿alguna vez dijo que me parecía a mi padre?, ella se detuvo y volteo a verme

- él jamás se disculparía- dijo regalándome una sonrisa, ¡vaya! sus sonrisa era muy bella

- tienes razón, pero no dijiste que me parecía a él, dijiste que nuestros padres se odiaban y eso era hereditario- le recordé acercándome a ella lo más posible

- pues, quizás me equivoque- dijo susurrando en mi oído y seguido salió de mi vista; genial, ya había dado un gran paso, por lo menos ya no creía lo peor de mi

ROSALIE POV:

Después de una semana donde estuve a punto de degollar a Emmett en más de una ocasión por fin llego el día de salida, eso quería decir que si deseábamos podíamos salir de la escuela y pasear por la ciudad; no suelo salir, así que decidí quedarme y relajarme un toque, estaba sentada frente al lago cuando sentí que alguien estaba tras de mi

- ¿no saldrás?- pregunto Emmett sentándose a mi costado

- no te importa- le dije con frialdad

- nop, pero no hay nadie ya en la escuela, así que me pareció extraño- dijo tirando una piedra al lago haciendo que esta rebotara

- ¿porque no te vas tú?- le pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada

- no es divertido irme solo, y no esta Edward ya que su padre en su forma humana vino a buscarlo para pasar un rato- me conto, guau un minuto y no estábamos peleando, eso era un record

- ¿quién diría que Ares es un padre modelo?- pregunte con sarcasmo, él soltó una carcajada

- no te confundas nena, Ares adora a Edward pero siempre a actuado como un buen amigo no como un padre, Edy se ha criado prácticamente solo- dijo sin dejar de reír

- creo que todos, los dioses son muy egoístas- dije sin dejar de mirar el lago

- sí creo que en eso tienes razón- dijo haciendo una mueca de resignación

- ¿y también te criaste solo?- pregunte con desinterés, obviamente fingido, porque por alguna razón si me interesaba

- no, aunque no lo creas Poseidón es un gran padre y siempre está pendiente de mí, pero es un dios muy ocupado y siempre está en sus asuntos- dijo, me gire a mirarlo y el hizo lo mismo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, él sonrió cálidamente y yo inconscientemente también sonreí- curioso verdad, llevamos más de tres minutos y aun no discutimos

- no te acostumbres- le dije y gire mi mirada nuevamente al lago

-eres muy bella cuando no intentas matarme- dijo haciendo que sonriera por ello

- creo que te hice algo de daño el otro día, no fue mi intención- dije sinceramente

- solo fue un raspón y me lo merecía, lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar- dijo, guau ¿eso era un intento de disculpa?

- pues te lo merecías, eso te pasa por espiarme- concorde, el rio y yo sonreí

- fue culpa mía, acepto el castigo- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición, no pude evitar esta vez reír - tienes la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- alto ahí, aun no dejas de caerme mal- Dije apartando mi rostro de su mano

- pues a mí me caes muy bien- dijo acariciando mi mano que descansaba en el césped

- mira…- trate de hablar pero me quede fría cuando vi flotar una bandera hecha de agua

- ¿paz?- pregunto haciendo un puchero y luego sonrió enseñándome esos hoyuelos con lo que ya no podía dejar de soñar

- ¿siempre eres tan tonto?- reí, a veces parecía un niño pequeño, dulce y encantador

- solo con las chicas bonitas-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y yo bufe por ello

- está bien, tienes razón, llevas dos semanas aquí y no hemos parado de pelear, te daré una oportunidad- dije al meditarlo lo suficiente, quizás no era el idiota que creía que era

- ¡genial!, empezaremos de cero… hola soy Emmett- se presentó con seriedad extendiéndome su mano, no pude evitar reír por su actitud

- Rosalie- dije y tome su mano, una corriente me atravesó haciéndome estremecer

- rose, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en este día libre?- pregunto poniéndose en pie

- ¿a dónde?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar la mano que me ofrecía

- ya verás- le extendí la mano y tome la suya, el me jalo para ponerme en pie, caminamos hasta la salida que daba a la ciudad de Nueva York- tómame la mano- ordeno, yo dude un instante pero al final la tome… ¿Qué intentaba hacer? Oh, no, no, no

- espera, no podemos usar nuestro poooooooodeeeereeees- dije mientras me llevaba con sus poderes a… ¡Italia! Exactamente estábamos en lo alto de la torre de pizza- está prohibido subir aquí- le recrimine

- no si eres el hijo de Poseidón… - dijo riendo de forma presumida, lo mire de mala forma y el borro su sonrisa- está bien dejare de ser presuntuoso, te traje aquí porque comeremos la mejor piza del mundo- dijo mientras aparecíamos al frente de "pizza palace"

- aquí hacen la mejor pizza del mundo- dijo Emmett tomándome la mano y conduciéndome dentro de el local

- creo que se necesita una reservación- comente al ver lo elegante del local

- oh verdad- dijo y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que en aquel libro que ojeaba el maître apareciera su nombre

- Emmett Macarty—le dijo a la muchacha que cuando lo vio se le salieron los ojos

- ¿Emmett Macarty?- pregunte confundida, ¿de dónde había sacado ese apellido?

- siempre me gusto ese apellido- dijo suavemente en mi oído, acción que me hiso estremecer

- por aquí señor- dijo el maître, una hora más tarde estábamos comiendo el último pedazo de pizza, estaba deliciosa y con todo lo que comí juro que reventaría

- cuéntame de ti- pregunto con curiosidad

- no hay mucho que contar, mi madre es Afrodita, nunca la conocí, mi padre era un soldado de las fuerzas aéreas británicas y murió a manos de Ares quien celoso de afrodita lo mato- le conté sin mucha emoción

- ¿por eso no te cae Edward?- pregunto de repente llevándose un vaso de vino a la boca

- no lo he tratado pero no lo odio, sólo lo evito… no me inspira confianza- dije llevándome un pedazo de pizza a la boca

- y yo ¿por qué te caigo mal?- pregunto tomando mi mano que descansaba en la mesa, yo la retire con lentitud

- no se- _autodefensa _me dije a mi misma, Emmett era perfecto y yo no me podía fijar nunca en nadie

- acepto que suelo ser algo irritante y molesto pero puedo llegar a ser una persona muy agradable- dijo sonriendo traviesamente

- si ya veo- dije sonriendo también

- vámonos- dijo poniéndose en pie y me ofreció la mano

- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunte tomando su mano

- te mostrare un lugar que me encanta- me tomo fuerte de la mano poniéndome en pie y volvimos a desaparecer para aparecer en un atardecer frente a un lago inmenso totalmente cristalino bordeado por montañas inmensa

- guau- fue lo único que pude decir, era un lugar realmente hermoso, de ensueño

- es una de las creaciones de mi papá, lo hiso cuando nací, dice que es una regalo para mí y mi madre, siempre he pensado que mi padre en verdad estaba enamorada de mi ella- dijo tomando asiento en la orilla del lago, yo hice lo mismo tomando asiento a su costado

- es el lago más hermoso que he visto- le dije sin quitar mi vista del paisaje

- en el olimpo, en la acrópolis de mi padre tenemos una vista a un lago igual de inmenso, es muy bello como este- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, en realidad extrañaba su hogar

- algún día me gustaría verlo- le dije sonriéndole, él me miro y también sonrió

- algún día te llevare- dijo… un silencio incomodo donde solo nos miramos se instalo

- ¿Cómo era ella?- pregunte para romper ese silencio

- no la conocí, murió cundo yo nací, pero mi padre dice que era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra- dijo con nostalgia

- ven- dije tomando de su mano y lo jale para que se pusiera de pie junto conmigo

- ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunto confundido

- me toca a mí llevarte a lugares bonitos, pero en vista de que no sé dónde rayos estamos tendré que romper las reglas y aparecerme allí- dije y tomando su mano con fuerza desaparecimos para aparecer en…

- ¿nueva york? Si sabes que la escuela está aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto confundido, estábamos en medio del central park

- por supuesto, siempre que salgo que son muy pocas veces voy a tres lugares, ¿te gustaría venir y conocerlos?- pregunte, el asintió y caminamos hasta que estuvimos frente a un carrito de hot dogs

- dos por favor, este es el lugar donde preparan los mejores hot dogs del mundo- dije y cuando nos los entregaron mordimos al mismo tiempo, el rostros Emmett era un chiste estaba confundido pero cuando saboreo el hot dog su cara cambio a una de placer

- delicioso- dijo saboreando su hot dog, realmente lo disfrutaba

- eso no es todo, ven- dije y tome su mano para conducirlo entre la multitud que transitaba por Manhattan

- no me agradaba caminar por Manhattan- dijo mientras esquivábamos a toda la multitud de gente- ¿por qué no nos aparecemos?

- no me gusta conseguir las cosas de la forma fácil- le dije y el rio

- ¿a dónde rayos vamos?- pregunto cuando ya habíamos caminado por unos 15 minutos

- ven- dije cuándo nos detuvimos por la parte trasera del Empire State, lo empuje dentro de la puerta que dirigía a una escalera de incendios y subimos hasta el piso 102 y luego subimos una escaleras de incendios y gauala estábamos en la última azotea, donde nadie ningún turista habría subido jamás

- esto es sí es ilegal- dijo respirando con dificultad

- no me digas que te cansaste, no parece que fueras un dios- dije riendo

- no, que va, pero estar aquí sí es ilegal- dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración normal

- bueno, tú vives al margen de la ley y yo también- dije, haciendo que el riera

- ¿bueno que hacemos aquí?- pregunto y yo camine hacia la baranda, el me siguió

- me encanta venir aquí, es el lugar más hermosa que hay- le dije apoyándome en la baranda, el paisaje era increíble y él lo noto

- guau- dijo embobado

- desde aquí se mira toda la ciudad, y no hay recepción en el celular lo que lo hace un lugar más bello por la paz y tranquilidad que te trasmite, pero sobre todo es el único lugar de Manhattan donde se puede ver las estrellas… mira- dije y me recosté en el suelo- vamos, ven acuéstate- le dije y él se recostó a mi costado después de dudarlo unos segundos

- tienes razón, se ven las estrellas, jamás pensé que en Manhattan se pudiera ver desde algún lugar las estrellas- dijo embelesado con la imagen que daba el cielo oscuro

- mi madre es la diosa del amor y la belleza, pero es superficial; yo intento buscar una belleza interior, en los lugares más grotescos y que menos belleza escondan, como este; todo es ruido, y locura allí abajo, pero este este lugar esconde un lugar bello y lleno de paz… el lugar más bello que hay en este enorme ciudad… ven me falta mostrarte algo- dijo y me puse en pie para luego ofrecerle mi mano para que se pusiera en pie

- ¿tan pronto?, estaba cómodo- se quejó y tomo mi mano para poderlo poner en pie, una vez en pie desaparecimos

- es una cloaca- dijo al darse cuenta de que estábamos en el rio a lado de un desagüe- ¿este te parece un lugar bonito?- pregunto confundido

- no, mira eso- dije señalándole un lugar en específico, él se giró y miro mi creación, de la cual estaba súper orgullosa

- ¿una rosa?- preguntó sorprendido

- la más bella que he podio crear- le dije sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿creaste una rosa en un desaguadero de cloacas?- peguntó confundido

- aun no has entendido, la belleza no es aquella en la que habita en lugares bellos, la verdadera belleza es aquella que existe en los lugares donde nunca apostarías que abría belleza, es un milagro que una hermosa flor viva aquí, eso la hace más bella- dije, el cambio su cara de confusión por una que no sabría descifrar

- eres extraña- dijo sonriéndome cálidamente, yo le devolví al sonrisa y el camino hasta la orilla del rio para que con un movimiento de la mano una esfera de agua café se elevara- ¿me permites?- pregunto llevando su esfera de agua hasta mi rosa… ¿el intentaba de darle de beber a la rosa?... que dulce, asentí y el escurrió el agua lentamente, pero de la esfera caía agua cristalina, cuando termino de caer solo una pequeña esfera de barro del tamaño de una canica se quedó en la mano de Emmett, el me sonrió y la dejo caer en el suelo

EMMETT POV:

Después de un día increíble, en donde conocí a una Rose que jamás pensé que existiera regresamos a la escuela, en verdad rose era todo lo que jamás pensé que fuera, y mi atracción hacia ella había aumentado en todas las formas posibles; estábamos en la puerta del edifico de dormitorios de chicas cuando sentí la inconfundible presencia de mi padre.

- Será mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo rose cuando abrió la puerta

- el día de hoy fue increíble- le dije sonriéndole, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me acerque para darle un beso a la mejilla, pero ella se volteó y mis labios inevitablemente se unieron a los suyos, al principio tuve el impulso de romper la unión, pero al sentir que me correspondía no pude evitar perderme en la sensación que sus labios provocaban en mí. Pase mis manos por su cintura y la pegue a mí y ella enredo su manos en mi nuca, ¡rayos!, la deseaba en muchas formas. Estaba extasiado por la sensación cuando un rayo en mi estómago hiso que me separara, ¡papá! ¡Maldita sea! El hacía eso cuando quería llamarme la atención

- será mejor que me vaya- dijo rose con una mueca de incomodidad

- te veo mañana- le dije y ella se perdió en el pasillo

- para la próxima, llama antes de venir- le dije girándome y allí frete a mi estaba el hombre, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y estaba realmente disgustado- si estás enojado porque hoy falte muchas reglas estúpidas de tu escuela puede evitarte el reproche- dije y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio de dormitorios de hombres

- quiero que te alejes de esa muchacha- dijo molesto haciendo que me detuviera en seco

- pues olvídalo, la quiero en mi cama, así que si a eso viniste puede irte- le dije y seguí mi camino

- si Zeus sabe que te acercas a ella, te mandará a matar- dijo, ¿Qué ayos tenía que ver en este asunto mi tío adorado?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?- pregunte girándome a mirarlo

- ella no se acostara contigo- me dijo amenazante, ¿de cuándo aquí él se interesaba en las mujeres con las que me acotada?

- eso ya lo veremos- le dije con molestia, detestaba que mi padre se metiera en mis asunto y él lo sabia

- maldita sea Emmett, ella no se acostara con nadie y punto- dijo apareciendo frente a mi haciendo que frenara bruscamente

- yo la llevare a la cama papá, si te gusta y la quieres en la tuya o Zeus en la suya aguántense- dije evitándolo y siguiendo mi camino

- maldita sea Emmett, escúchame, ella es una mujer bendita- dijo haciendo que frenara y me girara a verlo

- ¿Qué?- pregunte anonadado

- que ella es un oráculo virgen y no se acostara contigo si Zeus o yo podemos evitarlo- dijo, ¿un oráculo, una hija de Afrodita un oráculo virgen? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?


	4. CAP 4: EL COMIENZO DE UNA BATALLA EPICA

CAP 4: EL COMIENZO DE UNA BATALLA EPICA

EMMETT POV:

- que ella es un oráculo virgen y no se acostara contigo si Zeus o yo podemos evitarlo- dijo Poseidón

¿Un oráculo?, ¿una hija de Afrodita un oráculo virgen? ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?, eso era imposible, primero que nada hace más de mil años que no ha existido un oráculo en el mundo, y precisamente ahora una hija de afrodita era un Oráculo… ja ja ja eso es imposible, las hijas de afroditas son unas rameras, pierden la virginidad antes de los 14 años, viven del sexo y los excesos es meramente imposible que una hija de afrodita sea un oráculo, me negaba a creerlo

- ¿tú te volviste loco?… ¿un oráculo?, que idea tan descabellada, rose es hija de afrodita, apolo y Zeus se deberían de haber vuelto locos si otorgaban un don increíble a una mujer como rose- dije y me gire para continuar mi camino hacia mi recamara

- no te estoy mintiendo… apolo es el abuelo de rose, cuando ella nació le regalo el don de la visión, Apolo tiene el poder de percibir el futuro y tuvo la visión de que los dioses caeríamos y con ellos la tierra perecería, y necesitábamos que los mortales se protegieran cuando esto ocurriera, penosamente apolo solo soñó eso y no sabemos cómo y mucho menos cuando ocurrirá, pero rose es el camino de que este mundo no perezca- dijo mi padre con seriedad, me negaba a creer tan tontería

- ¿por qué ella?- pregunte con incredulidad

- primero por ser su nieta y segundo porque rose es especial- dijo mi padre con especial adoración, a mí esto no me cuadraba, era claro que mi padre gustaba de rose y por eso me decía todas estas estupideces

- perderá el don antes de que cuentes hasta tres si es que no antes ya lo perdió- sonreí y me gire para entrar a mi dormitorio

- rose es virgen, y no se acostara contigo ni con nadie porque ella valora lo especial de su don, sabe lo importante que es… hijo aléjate de ella- me pidió Poseidón

- no te creo… mira papá, no te metas en lo que haga porque detesto que lo hagas- y sin más me fui a mi recamara

ROSALIE POV:

¡Me había besado!, jamás nadie me había besado; me sentía una tonta por haberle correspondido, y es que sí soy boba, yo no puedo enamorarme jamás; pero Emmett era tan especial, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, él ya debe estar acostumbrado a chicas que lo adoren y enloquezcan por él, mujeres completas que no teman complacerlo y disfrutar de él; yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo ser ese tipo de mujer.

- ¿te pasa algo?- peguntó Alice, sentándose en la esquina de mi cama, me miraba con sincera preocupación

- a veces me siento perdida, me gustaría ser como cualquier chica- les dije con pesar, sentándome mejor

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Alice sin entender

- pues ustedes saben, salir con chicos, y esas cosas- les dije un tanto avergonzada, me sentía una tonta, yo siempre aparentando ser tan fuerte e independiente y ahora me sentía débil y frágil

- acostarte con ellos- agrego Bella con picardía

-nunca me ha constituido un problema eso, es más me agradaba la idea de que el sexo masculino estuviera muy alejado de mí, pero últimamente no se- les dije con frustración, y me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por la recamara con ansiedad

- si quieres acostarte con un chico guapo, pues hazlo- dijo bella con determinación

- saben que no puedo hacer eso, mi don es importante es una bendición- les dije con firmeza

- por ahora solo te está sirviendo para pronosticar el clima y eso es estúpido- dijo Bella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia el baño

- no le digas eso- se quejó Alice, me quede callada pensando en as palabra de Bella

- déjala, a veces pienso que tiene razón- le dije y me recosté en la cama

- rose, nunca dude de lo que eres y la misión que tienes en el mundo, es parte de tu esencia- dijo Alice con dulzura, no dije nada mas solo me quede allí pensando en el hermoso beso que Emmett me había dado y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, ya muy entrada la noche fue cuando me vino una visión… algo que cambiara mucho el trascurso de la historia

_Era un hombre con barba "hades" caminando como humano por las calles congestionadas, luego la visión cambio de escenario, ahora era una caverna, Hades sostenía un arco dorado y lanzaba una flecha que habría un bóveda dorada donde habían… ¡titanes!- _aquello ultimo me trajo a la realidad, no puedo dejar de emitir un gemido y note que estaba empapada de sudor

- ¿Qué viste?- preguntó bella preocupada mientras encendía la lámpara

- Rose, ¿tuviste una visón?- pregunto Alice adormitada

- Hades… li… liberara a los titanes- dije con un hilo de voz jadeante

- eso es imposible, Hades no puede salir del inframundo- dijo Alice parándose de su cama y sentandose a mi costado

- será mejor que vayamos con Carlisle- dijo Bella y a esas horas de la madrugada nos dirigimos donde el directora del instituto

- ¿titanes?... hades no puede dominar a los titanes se expondría a ser destruido el también, pero ya mande una comunicación al olimpo para resguardar el inframundo si intenta escapar- nos dijo una vez escuchara nuestro relato, aún estaba con ese hoyo en el pecho por la visión- será mejor que vayan a descansar, no hay nada que puedan hacer- asentimos y cuando estuvimos a punto de salir dos haz de luz doradas cayeron en el centro de la oficina y allí frente a nosotras tres habían dos hombres muy hermosos que vestían túnicas doradas.

- mis dioses Zeus, Poseidón- dijo Carlisle y se arrodillo; cuando notamos quienes eran nosotras también nos arrodillamos

- dejemos las formalidad para otro momento- dijo Zeus y camino hasta a mí para mirarme fijamente a los ojos, tomo mi mentón y acaricio con dulzura- el momento llego mi niña

- Hades escapo del inframundo un minuto antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo, aún desconocemos como lo logro- dijo Poseidón con ira en sus palabras

- desde este momento ningún dios del olimpo podrá interferir- dijo Zeus con impotencia caminado hacia su hermano

- ustedes pueden detenerlo- dije inmediatamente

- Hades escapo como dios del Olimpo pero tiene su forma mortal, mientras la conserve es solo un mortal más y no podemos meternos en las cosas de mortales, es la ley, así sea un dios vestido de uno, estamos atados de manos; en el momento que libere a los titanes solo en ese momento podremos interferir, mientras… esta institución tendrá que proteger a la tierra; tiene que evitar que liberen a los titanes- dijo Zeus con evidente preocupación

- Emmett y Edward son dioses, pero el hecho de que estudien en la escuela permite que los ayuden… el futuro de este mundo están en sus manos, confiamos en ustedes- dijo Poseidón poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, jamás pensé vera dos dioses tan imponentes y poderosos con rostros tan preocupados

- son solo muchachos- dijo Carlisle- no pueden poner el peso del destino de la humanidad en sus hombros

- no tenemos otra opción- dijo Poseidón con frustración

- el olimpo confía en ellos, nosotros confiamos en ustedes, mi niña yo confío en ti- dijo Zeus esto último tomando mi mentón y mirándome a los ojos con infinita ternura

EDWARD POV:

Había pasado la tarde con mi padre, pero no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, es que era, era una chica especial… sí digan lo que quieran, me comenzaba a gustar mucho esa muchacha, mucho. Pero era muy difícil pensar como me acercaba a ella, ser hija de quien era me bajaba los puntos, meterla en mi cama sería más difícil que meter a mi cama a la misma atenea.

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Emmett mientras salía del baño, di un respingo cuando me sacó de mis cavilaciones

- en que voy a conquistar a Bella, me gusta- le dije sin rodeos

- es muy bella, le hace honor a su nombre, pero tranquilo no me interesa… a mí me gusta mucho rose,- me confesó con determinación

- conquístala y métela en tu cama, así se te pasa la mayoría de tus gustos- dije mientras me ponía un pantalón pijama

- eso es lo que estaba pensando hacer pero no te imaginas la tontería que me vino a decir mi padre- me dijo tumbándose en la cama. En ese momento la puerta del cuarto sonó, Jasper que no había dicho nada se puso en pie y abrió

- chicos, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles los espero en mi oficina… tú también Jasper- dijo y salió de la recamara, minutos después entramos a su oficina donde ya estaban sentadas Bella, Rose y Alice.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntamos los tres y fue allí que nos explicaron todo. Me quede en shock en la parte en que rose era un oráculo, y de piedra cuando supimos sobre la visión y de que Zeus y Poseidón nos había encargado la seguridad de la tierra y que evitáramos a toda costa que Hades liberara a los titanes

- ¿eres un oráculo de verdad?- preguntó Emmett en shock

- sí, lo soy- respondió Rose desafiante, Emmett pobre estaba palido

- ¿hades fuera? ¿Titanes liberados? ¿El arco de epiro en manos de él?- pregunté con desesperación… estaba noqueado con tanta información

- ¿Qué dijiste sobre el arco?- pregunto Rose muy interesada

- el arco de Epiro, lo hiso mi padre hace milenios, esta extraviado… por la descripción que diste y ya que es la única arma capaz de abrir el calabozo de los titanes, es evidente que hablas del arco de Epiro… pero esta extraviado, durante siglos… no veo cómo puede encontrarlo… ni el mismo Zeus lo ha encontrado- termine de explicar con mucha preocupación marcada en mi monologo

- yo… yo puedo encontrarlo- dijo Rose mientras palidecía y cerraba los ojos con fuerza

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó Alice al notar la actitud de su amiga, al parecer tenía una visión, todos callamos y esperamos a que la bella rubia digiera algo, parecía que todos conteníamos la respiración, en eso abrió los ojos aterrada

- está buscándome, Hades cree que yo puedo encontrar el arco- dijo rose completamente pálida, parecía que temblaba el terror

- y no se equivoca, con una buena estimulación, puedes llegar a ver dónde está el arco… tenemos que esconderte, si hades te encuentra será el fin; si libera a los titanes se desatara un guerra entre dioses y titanes y el campo de batalla será la tierra, eso sin contar que hades aprovechara para someterá a los mortales… el fin de todo lo que conocemos será inminente- dijo Carlisle totalmente preocupado

- si me encuentra, vera la forma de hacer que yo encuentre el arco para el- dijo Rose recobrado la tranquilidad y el temple

- tenemos que esconderla- dijo Alice muy preocupada

- el refugio de afrodita- dijo Jasper, todos giramos a verlo- la leyendas dice que solo aparecerá aquella persona puras de corazón que lo necesiten, es impenetrable, no hay lugar más seguro para rose que ese- continuo con su relato

- sí, pero al igual que el arco nadie sabe dónde está, eso incluye a afrodita, ya que Zeus la construyo para ella pero ella nunca pudo hallarla- dijo Alice frustrada

- eso es por obvias razones- dije sonriendo, deje de hacerlo cuando las miradas de todos me acuchillaron

- ¿Dónde podría estar ese refugio?- peguntó Alice pensativa

- habrá que preguntarle a Zeus donde está el refugio- dije inmediatamente

- el no intercederá, ningún dios os ayudara, iría contra ley, ya les explique- dijo Carlisle muy perturbado- tu mejor que nadie conoces la ley Edward, nadie la quebrantara, el olimpo está cerrado para todos, nadie entrara ni saldrá de él hasta que los titanes sean liberados

- ¿el refugio de afrodita?... me suena, me parece haber leído de el en algún lugar- dijo Bella que había permanecido callada hasta ese momento

- ¿Dónde?... vamos bella, recuerda donde lo leíste- pregunto impaciente Alice

- ya lo recuerdo, en un manuscrito que creo me lo dio mi madre- dijo Bella entusiasmada- el refugio al parecer está en la selva más impenetrable que existe, la más virgen-

- ¿virgen?... no se me ocurre otro que no sea el amazonas- dijo Jasper pensativo

- perfecto, ahora mismo partiremos allí, dejaremos a rose resguardada y luego buscaremos el arco, antes de que lo encuentre Hades- dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie con determinación

- perfecto muchachos… me encargare de preparar un regimentó con nuestros mejores guerreros, espero tengan mucha suerte- dijo Carlisle con preocupación. De repente un gran estruendo que hiso temblar la tierra hiso que algunos vidrios estallaran e hiciera que perdiéramos el equilibrio

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunté al notar todo el polvo que se había levantado

- está aquí, viene por mí- dijo Rose en un murmullo

EMMETT POV:

Todo lo que me habían dicho en las últimas horas me parecía una locura, como de la noche a la mañana te encuentras en medio de una guerra. Ese estruendo había sido una explosión nada más ni nada menos que del dormitorio de chica, Hades buscaba a rose allí, cuando salimos de la oficina notamos el caos, incendio y gente con espadas peleando.

- ¡será mejor que desaparezcamos!- grite para que me escucharan todos

- ¡nooo!, ¡sentirá el flujo de poder y os perseguirá!, ¡tiene que salir como mortales!- dijo Carlisle desesperado- ¡detrás de la colina hay una puerta dorada os llevara a la ciudad!, ¡de allí tomen un avión que los lleve a Brasil e intérnese en la selva!, ¡busquen el refugio!- dijo Carlisle caminado hacia el tumulto mientras desenfundaba su espada- yo los cubriré… ¡váyanse!- grito- y surte- concluyo y corrió hacia el tumulto para pelear

- ya lo escucharon… ¡andando!- grite y juntos entre explosiones y gente pelando, nos pudimos hacer paso, la consigna era no levantar sospechas, nadie podía saber hijos de quienes éramos y mucho menos que rose estaba con nosotros. Cuando llegamos a la puerta y estamos a punto de traspasarla, alguien nos detuvo

- ¿Dónde piensa que van?... pero miren que tenemos aquí… el oráculo- dijo un hombre, pude identificarlo como Felix, era uno de los soldados de Hades. Nunca me ha agradado quitarle la vida a nadie, pero si él le llegaba con el cuento a hades estábamos perdidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenfunde mi espada y comencé a pelar con él, en cosa de minutos pude clavarle mi espada y dejarlo fuera de combate.

- vámonos- dije y salimos del lugar. En cosa de horas estábamos en un avión hacia Brasil. Por su seguridad decidí tener a rose lo más vigilada posible así que nos sentamos juntos. Los sucesos de todo el día hicieron que no refutara mi decisión

- te vez cansada- le dije, ella me sonrió tímidamente, la rose que conocí fuerte e impetuosa había desaparecido, porqué se veía ahora tan débil y frágil que algo dentro mío quería protegerla

- tú también- me dijo con dulzura, se veía tan bella con esa faceta de ternura- además no soy tan frágil como parece- dijo endureciendo su expresión, esa es la rose que conocía

- sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta- dije sonriéndole cálidamente, permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que ella hablo

- no te agrado mucho que fuera un oráculo ¿verdad?- me preguntó con tristeza

- me sorprendió- le dije con sinceridad tomando su mano entre las mías, su piel era suave

- ¿por qué soy hija de afrodita?- me pregunto mirando hacia fuera de la ventana

- algo hay de eso- le dije avergonzado

- sé que muchos piensan que por ser hija de quien soy debería ser igual a ella, pero no lo soy, ni siquiera puedo creer que ella sea mi madre- me dijo con pesar- nunca la he visto y menso he hablado con ella

- ella es complicada, pero no es mala- le dije para reconfortarla- y ahora estoy convencido de que no eres igual a ella, hasta eres mucho más hermosa que ella- concluí acariciando su mejilla con devoción, ¡malita sea era tan hermosa!

- soy virgen- me dijo como si eso fuera un pecado

- lo sé, y eso es genial, rose eres noble y duce y no eres bella de una forma superficial si no, eres bella de una forma especial- "Rose es especial", recordé las palabras de mi padre, cuánta razón tenía, rose era especial, ¿qué rayos me pasaba al mirar sus ojos azules?, me sentía raro a su lado

- entonces entiendes que el beso, el beso… fue un error, jamás podría ser una mujer para ti- me dijo con dolor en sus facciones

- en este momento no encuentro una mujer más perfecta para mí que tu- le dije con total sinceridad, ella sonrió y luego recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro

BELLA POV:

El viaje sí que fue tedioso, pronto llegamos a Brasil y nos internamos en la selva; dicen los lugareños que es muy peligroso, pero somos inmortales, creo que eso nos ayuda a no temer; había sido una caminata muy cansada, hasta que llegamos a un lugar descampado y pusimos unas tiendas de campaña; en este momento nos encontramos todos frente a una fogata discutiendo para variar, y es que no sabíamos a donde rayos realmente dirigirnos.

- A quien queremos engañar, estamos perdidos, ni siquiera sabemos a dónde ir; ni siquiera sabemos si existe ese lugar, jamás nadie lo ha hallado- dijo Edward con desesperación, realmente parecía iracundo, no podíamos comer bien, ya que teníamos racionalizada la comida, dormíamos incomodos en tiendas y eso sin contar que no había servicios higiénicos y agua

- ¿y si solo es una leyenda… si el refugio no existe?- pregunto Alice angustiada

- me gustaría que Zeus bajara y nos digiera por lo menos si existe o no ese maldito lugar- dije con frustración poniéndome en pie

- ¿no puedes esforzarte un poquito rose y ver dónde está el refugio?- pregunto Jasper con dulzura

- ¡no lo sé, no es tan fácil!- dijo Rose tomándose la cabeza con frustración

- ¡ya déjenla de atormentar!, vamos rose, será mejor que te lleve a descasar- dijo Emmett tomándola del brazo

- ¡no soy una enferma Emmett!- dijo rose irritada y soltándose de Emmett se fu sola a su tienda

- ¿ahora que hice?- pregunto Emmett confundido mientras veía a rose marchar

- la tratas como si se fuera a romper, y rose odia eso, no conozco mujer más fuerte que ella- le dije

- yo me rindo, no entiendo a las mujeres, me voy a mi tienda- dijo Emmett y se fue del lugar con una evidente frustración

- yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie

- yo te sigo- dijo Jasper y salió tras de ella

- ¿crees que esto resulte?- pregunte con atisbo de temor a Edward sentándome a su costado, él me sonrió cálidamente por un largo instante y hablo

- en vista de que estamos perdidos buscando un lugar que no sabemos si existe para ocultar un oráculo muy bello del cual mi amigo gusta y estoy seguro que quiere llevársela a la cama; luego tenemos que buscar un arco perdido por eones y no sabemos por dónde buscar… todo esto para evitar que uno de los dioses más sanguinarios de la historia destruya al olimpo y a la tierra… la verdad, tengo mis dudas- dijo y no pude evitar sonreír divertida

- payaso- le dije golpeándole divertida el brazo

- ¿pero sabes que creo que resultaría?- pregunto tomando mi mejilla, yo negué

- esto- dijo y tomo mis labios con los suyos en un beso que al principio fue suave y tierno y que poco a poco fue adquiriendo urgencia y pasión, cuando sentimos que el aire nos faltaba nos separamos jadeantes. Lo mire confundida, pero no dije nada y solo me apoye en su hombro para admirar la noche.

JASPER POV.

No habíamos dejado de caminar y la verdad es que las chica ya parecía algo extenuadas con tanta caminata. Era absurda esta búsqueda, simplemente no sabíamos a donde ir. Gire mi viste y vi a Alice totalmente pálida así que me dirigía a ella para ayudarla.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunté, ella asintió pero se le veía cansada- chicos, mejor descansamos- les dije y todos asintieron

- gracias- me dijo que una sonrisa dulce

- te ves a agotada- le dije con preocupación mientras nos sentábamos en una roca cercana

- no me hagas sentir como una débil- me dijo sonriéndome con tristeza

- no eres débil, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco- le dije tomando su mano con fuerza

- dime algo jass, porque siempre huyes de mí, es como si no quisieras ser mi amigo, siempre me evitas- la verdad su pregunta me impresiono, no me la esperaba, me quede helado analizando sus palabra… me sonó como una recriminación.

- no te evito Alice- le dije poniéndome en pie con nerviosismo

- lo haces, y yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti desde que te conozco hace muchos años- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia mi

- Alice no te confundas- le dije tratando de evitarle la mirada… yo sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, era el mismo sentimiento que yo le profesaba pero no… solo atine a mirar hacia las profundidades del boque dándole la espalda

- tu sabes que yo te quiero pero tú no sietes lo mismo por mí- dijo con un tono de tristeza, no quise voltear a verla porque terminaría confesándole que yo estoy enamorada de ella desde que la conocí

- no, Alice yo solo te quiero como una amiga, y te quiero mucho- le dije girándome a verla, ella tenía una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su rostro, algo que me rompió el corazón

- yo soy muy poca cosa… es por otra chica ¿verdad?, - pregunto comenzando a sollozar, ¿otra?, que pregunta tan absurda, pero lo mejor era alejarme de ella, yo no era digno de alguien como Alice

- sí, hay otra chica- le dije dándole la espalda para no verla llorar

- dime quien es- me pidió poniendo su mano en mi hombro, ¡malita sea! Porque me atormentaba, no se podía dar cuenta de que ella siendo hija de quien era no podía ser siquiera observada por alguien como yo

- Eso no…- trate de que no se hiciera más daño evitando decirle una mentira

- Por favor- me rogo, haciéndome girar para verla a los ojos

- rose, estoy enamorado de rose- mentí, el rostro de Alice se oscureció, la decepción y el dolor era el común denominador de su expresión, algo que me quebró el alma

ROSALIE POV:

_Edward tenía el arco, lo apuntaba hacia alguien, estaba saliendo de un lago azul con unas colinas muy bellas. Pero había una criatura que lo intentaba regresa a las profundas aguas_- desperté muy impresionada por aquel sueño, estaba sudado y jadeante por la visión

- ¿Tuviste una visión verdad?- pregunto bella a mi costado

- se dónde está el arco o eso creo- dije titubeante, salimos inmediatamente de la tienda de campaña y nos reunimos alrededor de la pequeña fogata donde les conté con detalle mi sueño

- ¿un lago azul, con una bestia?- pregunto Emmett sin entender

- ¿sabes cuantos lagos hay en el mundo con esa descripción?- pregunto Edward irritado

- ¿Cómo era la bestia?- preguntó Emmett un tanto intrigado

- como un calamar con muchos tentáculos y ojos negros muy negros- le dije tratando de recordar con detalle mi visión

- es un kraken- dijo Jasper inmediatamente con preocupación

- solo existen 4 craken en el mundo, 2 están en el mar uno en el lago del norte en Europa y otro en Asia del sur- dijo Emmett pensativamente, mientras se ponía en pie caminaba pensativo de un lado al otro

- el lago del norte siempre esta rodeado de nieve- acoto bella

- no había nieve- dije al toque, al notar por donde iba su comentario

- bueno… ya sabemos donde ir entonces- dijo Edward entusiasmado

- primero tenemos que encontrar el refugio- dijo Emmett poniéndose en pie

- iré con ustedes- dije poniéndome en pie también, si creía que me dejarían botada por ir a buscar el kraken se equivocaban, yo quería ayudar.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Emmett medio molesto

- me necesitan, mis visiones puede ayudar- acote girándome a mirar a todos, para que me apoyaran

- si Hades te encuentra…- dijo Emmett con los dientes apretados

- no lo hará, quiero ir con ustedes, he iré con ustedes- dije con obstinación, por un largo minuto Emmett y yo nos encontramos desafiantes con las miradas

- la necesitamos- dijo Jasper, le sonreí por su apoyo cuando voltee a verlo

- bien, hagan lo que quieran- dijo con desgano después de dudarlo un largo instante, todos rápidamente levantamos las tiendas de campaña y regresamos a la ciudad para tomar el avión que nos llevara a oriente

- ¿por qué estas enojado de que venga con ustedes?- le pregunte irritara en el avión que nos llevaba a siria

- no quiero que te pase nada- dijo sin dejar de mirar fuera de la ventana del avión

- ¿puedes dejar de hacerme sentir como si fuera una enferma?- le pregunte con molestia

- entiéndeme… no quiero que te lastimen- dijo mirándome con preocupación a los ojos, no lo entendía, ¿por qué se preocupaba por mí?, una cosa es que quiera meterme en su cama y ora su desmedida preocupación hacia mi

- ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te importo?- le pregunte decidida a resolver mi misterio

- so… solo me importas y ya, así que deja de peguntar- me dijo con molestia y voltio su mirada nuevamente hacia fuera de la ventanilla del avión

EDWRAD POV:

El viaje resulto ser muy largo, pero prefería estar durante 20 horas encima de un avión que estar metido como mortal dentro de esa irritante selva. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sentí mas cerca de algo que realmente fuera importante, allí, frente a un lago con las descripciones exactas y de apariencia muy bella recién sentí que lo que estábamos haciendo todos juntos era salvar al mundo… observe callado el hermoso lago y me pregunte como podía alberga en su interior una bestia inmensa y terrible

- tenemos que entrar- dijo Emmett sacándome de mis cavilaciones mientras se quitaba la camiseta

- no- dijo rose, deteniéndolo, se puso roja cuando se dio cuenta que tocaba su abdomen, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver como retiraba su mano como si fuera metal caliente

- ¿no?- pregunto al parecer sin darse cuenta de lo sucedido

- tu no eras el de mi visión, era Edward, adema tu teres hijo de Poseidón, si tocas el agua un atisbo de tu poder podría relucir y hades sabrá donde estas… a estas horas él ya debe saber que ustedes me acompañan- dijo rose con nerviosismo, aún seguía dulcemente roja

- iré yo entonces- dije y me quite la camiseta

- yo te acompaño- dijo Bella con decisión… ¿está loca?, yo no permitirá que vaya conmigo y arriesgue su vida

- no, iré solo- dije con decisión, mientras me quitaba las zapatillas y medias y me quedaba solo en pantalones

- alguien tiene que acompañarte no podrás enfrentarte al kraken solo, además yo pelee con uno hace algunos años cuando fui a entrenar al mar atlántico con Carlisle… sé cómo enfrentarlo, eso sin contar que soy hija de la diosa de la estrategia- insistió Bella quitándose la camiseta y quedándose solo en brasier, ese es un golpe bajo porqué me quede mudo, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, unos pechos perfectos y un abdomen plano

- tiene razón, uno tendrá que tomar el arco mientras alguien se encarga de despistar a la bestia… porqué algo me dice que el arco estará donde la bestia este- dijo Jasper con sabiduría

- está bien… vamos bella- dije con desgano caminando hacia la orilla del lago

- esperen, no lo miren a los ojos, ni lo toque, el ambiente que lo rodea es hirviente no dejen que los toque porqué su piel segrega asido- dijo Emmett instructivamente

- ¿qué clase de amínales crea tu padre?- pregunte parando en seco para mirar fijamente a Emmett a los ojos con molestia

- hey, son bestias muy cariñosas cuando no están enojados, hambrientos o tratan de matarte por deporte- rio Emmett tratando de bajar la carga del ambiente

- no me cargues idiota- le dije empujando, el solo sonrió y siguió caminado tras de mi hasta llegar a la orilla del lago

- cuídense- dijo Alice con nerviosismo

- ¡esperen!, tomen esto, son pastillas para respirar en el agua, a veces las llevo para emergencias, yo no las necesito pero las llevo por si alguien las necesita, solo tengo dos… solo duran 15 minutos, suerte- dijo Emmett entregándonos uno caramelos rojos

Cuando entramos nadamos hasta lo profundo del lago, era frio pero soportable cuando llegamos a un sector algo tibio nos dimos cuenta de que el kraken estaba muy cerca y no nos equivocamos porque un fuerte golpe me empujó hacia una roca, el lugar donde había ocurrido el golpe comenzaba a arder, regrese nadando hacia la bestia blandiendo mi espada pero no es muy fácil hacerlo en el agua

- Bella busca el arco- le grite, mientras intentaba darle con mi espada y esquivaba a sus tentáculos es difícil cuando no puedes mirar a tu enemigo a los ojos, después de algunos minutos otro golpe certero me hiso caer a lo profundo del lago cuando recobre la visión mire que rose estaba intentado sacar algo de una roca pero el kraken se le acercaba peligrosamente, ella nado hasta otro lado y con su propia espada se enfrentó ante el inmenso mounstro y sin casi nada de fuerza, nade hasta la roca para intentar sacar lo que parecía ser el arco. Supongo que lo era porqué al momento en que lo toque resplandeció, golpee con todas la fuerza sobre humana que tenía y la roca estallo liberando el arco, gire mi vista hacia bella y vi que iba a ser atacada por el kraken y ya no llevaba su espada, por eso me arme de valor y le apunte con el arco, una flecha corto el agua y fue directo al kraken, un gran estruendo me impulso a lo profundo, cuando pude recuperarme pude observar a la horrible bestia hundirse en las profundidades muerto. Nade hasta Bella que por el impacto del estruendo había sido impulsada hasta una roca, muy preocupado trate de reanimarla y mi alma volvió al cuerpo cuando la vi abrir los ojos. Pronto subimos a la superficie porque no nos quedaba ya mucho tiempo.

EMMETT POV:

Hacía ya casi 15 minutos Edward y bella habían bajado, estaba muy preocupado, todos estábamos muy preocupados, mire a rose, que acurrucada en una roca tenia lo ojos cerrados, llegue hasta ella y me senté a su lado

- estoy asustada- dijo rose abriendo los ojos al sentir mi presencia

- confío en Edward, ya verás que regresan- le dije tratando de reconfortarla

- cuando tangamos el arco ¿qué haremos?- pregunto preocupada

- esas es una buena pregunta y no tengo la menor idea- le dije con sinceridad, algo que le robo una sonrisa

- Emmett, gracias por protegerme he sido muy molesta e irritante esto días, al sentirme tan protegida- me dijo con algo de timidez

- yo no quise ser tan tedioso, solo no quiero que te pase nada- le dije tomando su mano con delicadeza

- gracias- me dijo con dulzura permanecimos en silencio durante un minuto hasta que no soporte más y hable

- debe ser difícil ver el futuro- le dije con tristeza

- algunos piensan que mi don es una bendición- sonrió con tranquilidad

- ¿una bendición?, como pude ser una bendición saber lo que va a pasar y no tener el poder de cambiarlo- mire como la sonrisa de rose se convirtió en una mueca- lo siento no quise decir eso- me disculpe

- tranquilo, no hay problema, he sabido convivir con esto durante muchos años, se cuál es mi misión en este mundo y soy feliz sabiendo que puedo servir en algo, además quien ha dicho que no puedo cambiar mis visiones, por eso estamos aquí ¿no?- dijo rose con ilusión y tranquilidad

- pero no es justo, tu mereces muchas cosas rose, y una de ella es poder ver el mundo con tus propios ojos… y sentir con tu propia piel- Dije mientras acariciaba la piel de su hombro, sentí como se estremecía con mi contacto y no pude evitar sonreír

- están allí- grito Alice y girando a ver dónde señalaba no fijamos de que Edward y bella salían jadeantes del lago y llevaban el arco con ello, gire a ver con un radiante sonrisa a rose pero la vi palidecer y desvanecer, llegue a tomarla en brazos a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo, la logre sentar mientras todos la rodeábamos

- ¿una visión?- preguntó Alice preocupada

- hades tiene el arco y libera a los titanes pero esta vez los titanes le obedecen, lleva un anillo rojo los titanes le obedecen… es la perla, la perla de olimpo… Hades no solo busca el arco si no también la perla… el que tengamos el arco ahora no cambia mis visiones, tienes que cuidar ese arco como si fuera tu vida Edward- le pidió rose casi desesperada

- ¿dónde rayos esta esa perla?- preguntó Jasper preocupado

- vamos un último esfuerzo rose- dijo Bella con esperanzas, Rose cerro sus ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió impresionada

- el inframundo- murmuro

- vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí- escuchamos la voz ronca de alguien y al mirar hacia la fuete de la voz nos quedamos de piedra, uno de los hombres de Hades rodeado de más o menos 20 hombres nos rodeaban, todos con espadas- no sabes el gusto que le dará a mi amo saber que los encontramos


End file.
